Les Sorciers : missions improbables
by Zeugma412
Summary: Les Missions Improbables de Severus et de ses amis : première partie - Les Sorciers à Buckingham ; deuxième partie : Fontayne et jouvences ; troisième partie : des différentes sortes de Magies ; quatrième partie : amères victoires. UA - Peut être lu comme une suite au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre des Missions Improbables.

 **.**

Comme le dit la phrase consacrée, ceci est une oeuvre de pure imagination. (quoiqu'une partie soit inspirée d'une histoire vraie, mais elle viendra plus tard)

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Nd'A :** cette fic regroupera des missions remplies par des équipes improbables, d'où son nom. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des Pairings insensés, ou des idées d'intrigues, j'essaierai de les transcrire en chapitres. ^^

 **.**

* * *

Les Sorciers à Buckingham

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Minuit sonnait aux nombreuses pendules sur les cheminées du château royal : au dehors le temps était presque beau - entendez par là qu'il pleuvait moins que d'habitude - et le bruit de l'averse ne masquait pas le seul autre son perceptible dans les couloirs, à savoir le pas du Grand Chambellan, Sir Cordon Sonnett, faisant sa ronde coutumière.

Le vieil homme savait que la Garde protégeait efficacement Sa Majesté et la famille royale, c'était un fait reconnu par tous, mais trente-cinq années passées à se ronger les sangs tout en affichant une façade de marbre avaient laissé des traces : il n'était jamais tranquille. Il ne redoutait pas un assaut d'anarchistes ou une révolution inspirée de Cromwell, mais plutôt l'action d'un homme seul, comme celui qui s'était retrouvé un soir dans la chambre de la Reine. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid et l'intrus avait été éloigné, amenant un renforcement des mesures de sécurité. *

Réprimant un soupir, le Dignitaire poursuivit sa progression vers les quartiers de la Queen Mum, la mère de Sa Majesté et là, il se permit de relâcher sa vigilance : l'endroit ne possédait que deux entrées possibles et elles étaient sous la double surveillance d'un œil électronique et d'un agent assermenté.

Donc, aucune chance d'y voir quoi que ce soit d'anormal... n'est-ce pas ?

Mais impossible n'est pas anglais.

Quand Sir Cordon pénétra dans les lieux, une exclamation étouffée l'accueillit. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette qu'elle disparut sous ses yeux.

En un dixième de seconde.

"Mais quel est ce prodige ?! parvint-il à dire avant de réaliser,

 _By Jove !_ Nous sommes dans le pudding jusqu'au cou."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Les gars, nous sommes dans la m*e*r*d*e !

\- Les chiottes sont bouchés ?

\- Mais non, idiot ! je parlais métaphoriquement. On va avoir bientôt la visite d'un Indésirable et ça ne sent pas bon.

\- Sûr, si c'est de la m...

\- _**Grimoire, Ben-Hur, arrêtez de jouer aux cons, tous les deux !**_ J'suis pas sûr de qui gagnerait. Et nous avons d'autres choses à penser." gronda une voix qui rendit muets les deux protagonistes...

Cette conversation de très haut niveau avait lieu au Bar des Louchébems - Paris 19ème - entre deux Enquêteurs Internationaux, les Sieurs Grimoire et Ben-Hur, et le nommé Nemo, chef vénéré régnant sur son équipe et sur leurs estomacs, vu qu'il leur faisait aussi la cuisine.

D'aucuns diraient avec raison que ça ne volait pas bien haut, mais les Enquêteurs avaient des excuses : pour la première fois depuis dix ans, ils passaient les fêtes de Noël et Jour de l'An ensemble, et la perspective d'être dérangés ne les réjouissait pas.

Surtout par un Indésirable.

Sous ce vocable pouvaient être mis nombre de fâcheux, allant du classique contrôleur des Impôts (pour Nemo), de l'agent de la DGCCRF (toujours pour Nemo) à la sœur de ce dernier quand elle avait décidé de faire profiter la maisonnée de son absence de talent culinaire.

Mais il y avait UNE catégorie qui dépassait toutes les autres : les fâcheux de la profession.

Et parmi eux la première place était pour...

 **.**

" _ **Un Auror ?!**_ s'écrièrent en choeur Severus et Alistair quand ils rentrèrent peu après et qu'il leur eut, ainsi que Grimoire, résumé la situation.

\- Oui Messieurs ! J'ai reçu leur message - par téléphone, ils sont prudents - il y a une heure. L'un des leurs doit passer incessamment sous peu.

\- Ils ont dit pourquoi ?

\- Que dalle !

\- Qui viendra ?

\- _**Je ne l'sais pas non plus !**_ _**Pourtant ils connaissent mon aversion pour cet état de fait**_."

Et la rage fit s'éloigner le Capitaine, pestant contre un Destin contraire et les policiers en tout genre, dont il faisait pourtant partie.

 **.**

En son for intérieur, Severus ne pouvait que donner raison à Grimoire,

cette histoire ne sentait pas bon,

pas bon du tout.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

L'arrivée dudit Auror le rassura encore moins.

" _Dawlish ?!..._ Oh, hem... Entrez, je vous en prie ! Je vous croyais retourné en Angleterre ?

\- Ça va , Snape, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi. Alors, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. Mon fardeau n'en sera qu'allégé."

L'amertume du ton était déjà un signal, les paroles aussi. L'Auror n'était pas réputé pour perdre le contrôle, sauf devant Minerva, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus restaient la fatigue évidente et les poches sous les yeux : Dawlish approchait de l'abîme.

Severus le comprit et Alistair aussi, ce dernier avança une chaise :

"O.K. ! Crachez l' morceau, ça va vous faire du bien. Un p'tit café ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

\- Y'a la réserve du patron : de la Vodka polonaise. Il en reste, j'ai pas tout bu la dernière fois.

\- Va pour la Vodka."

Et l'Auror anglais but l'alcool qui lui mit des couleurs aux joues et relâcha son souffle. On le sentait un peu plus proche du monde des vivants.

 **.**

D'un ton monocorde, Dawlish commença son récit :

"Il y a trente-deux heures, un incident très grave a eu lieu au château de Buckingham, la résidence royale. Un... intrus a été aperçu dans les couloirs.

\- Un déséquilibré ? demanda Severus.

\- Si seulement c'était ça.

\- Un terroriste ?

\- Non... enfin, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. La seule chose que nous savons...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est que le type était un Sorcier. Il a disparu en une fraction de seconde devant l'unique témoin du fait. Les fouilles ultérieures n'ont rien donné.

\- Merlin c'est grave _, très_ grave !

\- J'vois pas en quoi, assura Grimoire, personne n'a été blessé.

\- Mais si, au contraire ! Même s'il s'agit d'un voleur, ou si c'est la conséquence d'un pari stupide. Nos relations avec le monde moldu sont très mauvaises en ce moment : imaginez que l'un d'entre nous s'en prenne à la famille royale...

\- Les dirigeants qui connaissent notre existence nous donneraient la chasse, certains n'attendent que ça, murmura Dawlish.

\- ... et le monde sorcier serait exposé à la pleine lumière."

 **.**

Les Enquêteurs frémirent. _Personne_ n'avait besoin de ça.

"Et pourquoi nous racontez-vous cette histoire ? C'est _votre_ problème, pas le nôtre !"

La réponse fusa.

" _ **Parce que j'ai besoin de votre équipe !...**_ Dans vingt-quatre heures se déroulera la réception royale de Noël à Buckingham. Les Aurors assureront la surveillance extérieure _et_ intérieure du château, avec les policiers moldus. Mais il y aura des endroits où nous ne pourrons être...

\- Et ?

\- C'est là que vous intervenez ! Vous vous ferez passer pour des VIP et vous vous mêlerez à la foule des invités. Il est _indispensable_ que rien de fâcheux n'arrive pendant la soirée.

\- Je réitère quand même ma question : pourquoi nous ?

\- Personne ne connait les Enquêteurs en Angleterre, un plus pour passer inaperçu.

"Dans ce cas... poursuivit Nemo,

j'accepte de laisser mon équipe partir pour Londres, mais à une condition :

ce sera Severus qui la dirigera. Que vous le vouliez ou non."

* * *

* C'est réellement arrivé.


	2. Les Sorciers à Buckingham - Part 2

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira.

.

Deuxième chapitre des Missions Improbables : le duo de choc arrive à Buckingham Palace, où Severus retrouve quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers à Buckingham - Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

\- Doit-on _vraiment_ porter ça ?

\- Les habits de soirée ? Evidemment, Alistair. Nous allons à une réception à Buckingham, pas au Fast-Food du coin. Un Problème ?

\- Je n'me sens pas à l'aise dedans. J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin qui aurait pris trop d'hormones de croissance."

Et c'était vrai que le Minotaure portait son smoking comme une croix : ses deux mètres trente et sa carrure extra-large emplissaient le vêtement en tendant le tissu. Parole, il ressemblait à un saucisson dont la ficelle réglementaire le bridant aurait rétréci au lavage.

Compatissant, Severus utilisa sa baguette pour élargir la ligne des épaules et donner du mou au niveau des boutonnières. Lui-même n'était pas satisfait de son propre habit mais pour la raison inverse : il était si mince qu'il semblait flotter dans son frac, et la Magie n'y pouvait rien.

 **.**

Soupirant, le Potionniste se rappela les événements qui les avaient propulsés ici, dans une des bases londoniennes des Enquêteurs Internationaux : l'appel des Aurors, la visite de Dawlish, son récit et sa requête. Sincèrement, il doutait de pouvoir résoudre l'énigme posée par le visiteur mystère, sans doute celui-ci ne reviendrait-il pas au château : trop dangereux pour lui. Mais il était d'accord avec Nemo sur un point, il ne fallait pas négliger cette possibilité. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver quand un Sorcier était concerné.

Cette réflexion le ramena à sa brève rencontre avec Sir Cordon Sonnett. L'homme - qu'Alistair appela Cordon de Sonnette avant d'opter pour Ding Dong - leur relata ce qui était arrivé dans les quartiers de la Reine-Mère. Et plusieurs points d'achoppement vinrent au jour.

Severus savait que le Dignitaire connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier, aussi lui avait-il demandé la permission d'user sur lui du Sortilège _Legilimens_.

Merlin, la permission !

Combien avait-il changé ? Avant, il n'aurait pas considéré une seconde le ressenti de ses vis-à-vis, alliés comme ennemis. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne voulait pas prendre l'homme en traître, même si ce scrupule lui valait un refus.

Contre toute attente, le Dignitaire accepta.

 **.**

"Sympa, ce cher Ding Dong, fit Alistair, quand le concerné quitta leur tanière, j'pensais pas qu'il accepterait que tu fouilles dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'air très chaud pour l'expérience.

\- Oui, mais Sir Cordon fait partie de ces êtres qui font passer l'intérêt de leurs maîtres avant le leur. Des comme lui, on n'en fait plus.

\- Mouais... alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose de neuf dans son replay ?

\- Oui et non ; j'ai une meilleure idée de la silhouette, quelqu'un de mince et de petite taille, qui tenait un boitier dans sa main gauche. L'homme n'est pas un pro de l'intrusion : sa surprise et son exclamation le prouvent. Et puis... j'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

\- _Quoi, t'as un nom à proposer ?!_

\- Ne rêve pas. Je te dis simplement que ce particulier ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Ah... bien... bien... on avance..."

Ce n'était pas le genre du Minotaure, cette réplique hésitante, ça induisait une tuile, présente ou à venir. Severus haussa les sourcils jusqu'à leur niveau numéro deux, celui qui signifie _je-sais-que-tu-as-fait-une-bêtise-et-je-vais-découvrir-laquelle_. Et de fait :

"Alistair, pourquoi sembles-tu si intéressé par le résultat de notre enquête ?

\- Euh... tu me promets que tu ne va pas te fâcher ?

\- Je vais attendre un peu. _Alors ?!_

\- Ben... ce cher Ding Dong faisait vraiment triste figure, tout à l'heure, quand il était sur le point de partir. J'ai voulu lui remonter le moral.

\- Comment ?

\- Par le seul moyen commun à tout citoyen anglais : un pari, du genre que les Bookmakers n'auront jamais sur leurs tablettes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai parié que tu trouverais l'identité de l'intrus...

\- _**Combien ?**_

\- Cent livres... et cinquante de plus si tu parviens à l'arrêter."

Là, la Cocotte-Minute Sev commençait à s'échauffer.

"Tu es conscient que ça a très peu de chance de se produire ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Que tu vas perdre une bonne partie du contenu de ton portefeuille ?

\- Je sais, mais...

\- _**Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!"**_

Une seconde, puis :

"J'ai confiance en toi.

\- _... ?!_

\- Tu as un don pour découvrir les choses.

\- Tout de même...

\- Ça doit venir de ton ancêtre. Après tout, diagnostiquer une maladie et trouver comment la soigner, c'est un peu un travail de détective, non ?

Tu _as_ cette aptitude."

Le Potionniste resta muet, sa colère disparaissant comme neige au soleil.

Que ses capacités lui viennent d'Asclépios, pourquoi pas ? Tout était possible avec l'héritage des Dieux. Même de devenir un nouveau Docteur Bell. *****

 **.**

Severus considéra à nouveau le Minotaure ; les yeux cernés de roux étaient doux et confiants, l'attitude relâchée... le souffle empreint de calme, tout comme lui à cet instant.

Poséidon avait raison : ils se pacifiaient l'un l'autre. Le Potionniste n'en voulait plus du tout à son ami.

Cela n'empêcherait pas une sanction pour ce dernier : jouer ou parier de l'argent était interdit en mission. Alistair le savait, il devait assumer, point barre.

Problème : quelle punition choisir ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire récurer des chaudrons ?

 **.**

 **.**

Il fut décidé que leur arrivée au château se ferait dans deux voitures distinctes. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître et l'arrivée conjointe d'une paire aussi disparate aurait attiré l'attention. Pour les besoins de la cause, Severus devint un chirurgien australien, invité personnel de la Reine-Mère et fils d'un vieil ami de celle-ci. L'homme existait réellement, ne quittait jamais son île et ressemblait suffisamment au Maître des Potions pour que l'usurpation perdure.

Le cas d'Alistair ne posa pas plus de problème : sa taille qu'aucun Glamour ne pouvait masquer l'identifia comme joueur de Rugby dans un pays du Commonwealth que très peu de gens pouvaient situer sur la carte. Il avait ordre de paraître dur de la comprenette - _un rôle très naturel_ , aurait dit Nemo - et de mettre à profit cette attitude pour observer de son coin les autres invités.

 **.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tandis qu'il roulait en direction du château, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'alarme.

Irrationnel, absurde mais présent.

Le Sorcier se secoua. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Ce genre de trip, il le laissait à Trelawney, merci bien.

 _Il-n'ar-ri-ve-rait-rien !_

C'était évident.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en persuader ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dix minutes.

Il lui avait fallu dix minutes pour détester cette réception.

Les sourires vides, pires que ceux des Griffondors.

Les conversations insipides, pires que celles des Griffondors.

L'absence de cervelle, pire que... ah non, ça, sûrement pas !

Il en venait presque à préférer Albus et ses bonbons au citron, Molly et ses accueils familiaux, tiens, même Lockhart et ses interminables discours sur lui-même.

 **.**

Prenant brusquement congé d'une Lady qui lui tenait la jambe, il s'esquiva vers le buffet où Alistair trônait, à côté - évidemment - du saladier de punch.

"Je croyais que tu ne devais pas boire ? dit-il en désignant du regard le verre que le Minotaure tenait à la main.

\- Je ne le fais pas. Ce n'est qu'une contenance...

\- Contenance, vraiment ? Le terme est bien choisi.

\- Seeev ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Le verre n'est là que pour donner l'illusion que beaucoup d'autres l'ont précédé. Ainsi les gens me laissent tranquille.

\- Pas mauvaise idée. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en faire autant. Des observations, déjà ?

\- Rien.

\- Bon. J'y retourne, ne relâche pas ta vigilance."

Et, poussant un soupir résigné, le Potionniste gagna le centre de la réception, où la Lady précédemment citée lui remit le grappin dessus.

"Oh, Monsieur Crowford !

\- Lady Hiccup...

\- Je vous avais perdu de vue.

\- Quel dommage !

\- Je vois que vous vous ennuyez, c'est normal, vous ne connaissez personne dans cette assemblée.

\- Croyez-moi, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Tut-tut ! Suivez-moi, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un qui sauvera votre soirée.

\- Mais ...

\- ... c'est un médecin, comme vous. Au moins, vous aurez un sujet commun de conversation."

N'osant l'abandonner une seconde fois, Severus la suivit jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce, dans un coin presque déserté. Une personne y patientait...

Et le pas de Severus se figea.

 _Merlin, par quel prodige était-il là ? Avoir parlé de lui tout à l'heure l'avait-il invoqué ?_

Aveugle à sa réaction, Lady Hiccup entama les présentations :

"Voici le Docteur Midas Klépios, d'Athènes. Vous aurez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire."

 **.**

* * *

 ***** Le Docteur Bell était le professeur de médecine de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ses méthodes analytiques inspirèrent ce dernier pour créer le personnage de Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Les Sorciers à Buckingham - Part 3

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Troisième et avant-dernière partie des Sorciers à Buckingham. Après, j'embrayerai sur une histoire à chapitres dont les prémices sont exposées ici.

 **.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers à Buckingham - Quand la famille s'en mêle

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus dut passer la surmultipliée avec ses pouvoirs d'Occlumens. _Par la barbe du Vieux Citronné, qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?! A part d'avoir été Mangemort et de torturer régulièrement des Griffondors, bien sûr..._

Se moquant complètement des lamentations intérieures du Potionniste, son interlocuteur arborait un air bienveillant, commun aux politiques en campagne électorale et aux Médicomages quand ils ont un remède au goût particulièrement mauvais à vous faire prendre. Plus sûrement de cette dernière catégorie : après tout, _IL_ était de la partie. Même si ses années de carabin remontaient à l'antiquité grecque.

"Midas... Klépios, hein ?! souffla le Potionniste.

\- Lui-même ! énonça l'autre avec un demi-sourire, ou plutôt mon identité humaine. Ce n'est pas évident de se présenter dans le monde des hommes en tant que Dieu grec, tandis qu'ainsi...

\- J'avais compris ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu fais ici. De ce que je sais de toi, tu n'es guère branché soirées mondaines ?

\- Je ne suis pas "branché", comme disent les jeunes dans ton genre.

\- _Jeune_ , _moi ?!_ J'ai plus de trente ans.

\- Et j'ai presque autant de siècles... Alors ?!"

Severus sentait que la conversation partait en sucette, en faisant un p'tit tour par une dimension où l'absurde le disputait à un futur pétage de plomb.

Composer avec les Divinités n'était pas une science exacte : on avait autant de chance d'obtenir quelque chose que de se voir transformer en animal au pedigree incertain, et même pas utile au point de vue potions. Le passé récent le lui avait démontré : ses rencontres avec Athéna et Odin avaient failli très mal se terminer, et la seule non agressive lui avait fait connaître le Dieu grec de la Guérison.

Asclépios... son ancêtre.

Celui qui l'avait soigné et lui avait fait don d'Aureus, le Serpent-Sceau qui vivait sur son bras droit.

Celui-là même qui se trouvait actuellement devant lui, à la réception royale de Buckingham, l'ironie se reflétant dans ses yeux tri-millénaires.

 **.**

"Bien, soupira-t-il, que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois qu'il y a une raison à ma présence ? N'ais-je pas le droit de venir m'encanailler chez les mortels ?

\- La bonne société anglaise n'est pas le lieu idéal pour ça, _Grand-Père_ , sauf si on aime le côté raide et guindé de ceux qui ont un balai en guise de colonne vertébrale, et je reste poli avec cette nuance. Tu as un bon motif pour être ici. Est-ce en rapport avec le visiteur-mystère ?

\- Non, finit par admettre Asclépios, concédant par la même occasion qu'il était au courant de l'affaire narrée par le Grand Chambellan.

\- Mais ça a un rapport avec la Médecine, tu ne peux y remédier par toi-même et tu crois que je peux t'aider.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Simple déduction. Alors ?

\- Ça concerne les séquelles de notr... euh, _votre_ affrontement avec Odin. Plus particulièrement le groupe de mortels qui a créé les Hybrides pour le Dieu borgne. Si celui-ci a cessé toute hostilité, eux sont restés maîtres de leurs laboratoires et ont continué leurs recherches. Que Hécate ait pitié de nous, ils ont trouvé un fléau destructeur !

\- Quoi ? demanda un Severus dont l'échine frissonnait.

\- Un poison. Plus puissant et plus ravageur que n'importe lequel de ses prédécesseurs,

et le Sang Guérisseur de la Méduse ne contre pas ses effets."

 **.**

Pendant des années, le sang-mêlé Severus Tobias Snape avait cru que seuls les Sorciers pouvaient se surpasser dans l'horreur.

Il avait tort.

Les Moldus les avaient rattrapés.

Et voir son ancêtre démuni, après son aveu, avivait encore plus ses craintes.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Venez, Docteur Klépios, je crois qu'un détour par le buffet nous sera profitable..."

Et les deux hommes sinuèrent dans la foule, jusqu'aux tables garnies de petits-fours. Le regard d'Alistair glissa sur eux sans insister, du moins en apparence. Severus tapota son oreille, signe qu'il devrait écouter attentivement.

"Résume la situation !" fit le Potionniste à son ancêtre.

Ses paroles étaient sèches, il le reconnaissait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de tergiverser sur un sujet aussi grave. Dans une telle affaire le temps était précieux, et Asclépios le savait mieux que personne.

"Un laboratoire a mis au point un poison et nul ne peut en contrer les effets..."

Et le Dieu-Guérisseur continua, jusqu'au lâcher de bombe final :

"... quand j'ai su que tu allais à cette réception, j'ai décidé d'y venir et de te rencontrer sur place.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt contacté Nemo ? C'est lui qui s'occupe du volet moldu de l'affaire."

La réponse fusa, boostant l'adrénaline des deux Sorciers :

" _Parce que le chef de ce maudit laboratoire est présent dans cette salle !..._ Je ne l'ai su qu'au dernier moment. Severus, je t'en prie, il _faut_ que tu l'arrêtes. Tu n'auras pas une meilleure occasion de le faire.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Si l'on avait dû juger sur l'apparence, leur cible aurait gagné le Grand Prix de la banalité : taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne, cheveux grisonnants et regard sans éclat ; même son nom le rejetait dans cette catégorie : il s'appelait John Smith.

Seul son métier sortait de l'ordinaire.

"J'y crois pas ! déclara Alistair, ce type est chercheur dans le domaine des vaccins ?

\- Oui. Et son laboratoire en fabrique réellement. N'est-ce pas d'une ironie suprême qu'il soit également pourvoyeur de vie ?"

Une profonde amertume teintait les mots du Dieu-Guérisseur, trouvant un écho dans les pensées de Severus et du Minotaure. Ils avaient déjà affronté ces êtres à double face, irréprochables en ce qu'ils montraient au monde, et pervertis au-delà. Les plus difficiles à vaincre car les autres, éblouis par l'apparence, ne vous étaient d'aucune aide.

"C'est pas l' tout mais il faut le coincer quelque part, chuchota Alistair, et... Eh, mais... _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"_

Une vague de magie s'enroulait autour d'eux, affluant plus précisément vers Severus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est le Sortilège de l' _Universelle Aragne._ Je l'ai déployé dans les couloirs avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception.

\- Et ça veut dire ?

\- ... que notre mystérieux visiteur est de retour. Je vais aller le cueillir en douceur.

\- Mais, plaida Asclépios, le Docteur Smith...

\- ... ne s'en ira pas de sitôt. Restez ici pour le surveiller. Si besoin est, Alistair, tu as carte blanche pour l'arrêter."

Le Potionniste allait partir quand le Minotaure le retint par le bras.

"Attends !

\- Al, je dois y aller...

\- D'accord, mais pas par là. Regarde, les petits-enfants de la Reine sont arrivés... et le photographe officiel aussi. Tu vas devoir trouver une autre issue, Sev... Sev ? Ça ne va pas ?"

L'homme aux yeux d'obsidienne semblait frappé de stupeur.

"Par Morgane ! fit-il quand il retrouva ses esprits, Alistair, Grand-Père, je _sais_ qui est l'intrus des appartements royaux."


	4. Les Sorciers à Buckingham - Part 4

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correcrtice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR

Chocogrenouilles : La suite est là !

Sophie-Lynne : c'est vrai, je privilégie le côté enquête et déduction... et certains Sorciers de l'entourage de Severus vont devoir s'y mettre aussi. Aïe aïe aïe !

 **.**

 **N d' A : dimanche matin, je publie une histoire complète (deux chapitres) ; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Voici la quatrième partie des Sorciers à Buckingham. Une énigme est résolue, une autre s'impose, de manière dramatique...

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers à Buckingham - La valse des mystères

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au couloir : vide, comme le cerveau de - _tiens, au hasard_ \- Potter.

Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. (pour le couloir, pas pour Potter.)

Car le sortilège qu'il avait lancé, _l'Universelle Aragne,_ lui annonçait la présence d'un intrus. Le Sort du Potionniste avait tissé des liens en une toile inévitable. Bien qu'intangibles, ils étaient très efficaces : le moindre effleurement lui signalait sa proie.

Et Severus jouait le rôle de l'Araignée prédatrice.

Sans bouger, il tendit la main. Les doigts s'écartèrent, sentant chaque fluctuation d'énergie : de l'installation électrique au chauffage, pour le côté moldu, à une anomalie magique qu'il essaya de situer au mieux.

 _Un peu plus loin, en tournant à droite._

Il poursuivit son chemin à pas de loup, s'éloignant de la réception, de son Grand-Père et d'Alistair.

Dire qu'il avait fallu que ce dernier dise les mots "enfant" et "photographe" dans la même phrase pour qu'il devine qui était sa cible !

A quoi ça tient, parfois, la résolution d'un mystère...

 _Mais ne vendons pas les poils de l'Hippogriffe avant de l'avoir salué,_ pensa-t-il tout en passant le coin qui conduisait aux quartiers de la Reine-Mère.

 _Téméraire, obstiné, ce n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien._

Il se réjouissait de lui mettre la main au collet, pourtant, quelque chose le fit ralentir : une impression amère.

Des ondes de peur se mêlaient à la signature magique qu'il reconnaissait.

Le gamin était terrifié.

 **.**

 _Merlin, il est tellement tendu qu'un rien peut provoquer une perte de contrôle. Je dois agir._

"Maintenant !"

En une fraction de seconde, le Maître des Potions agrippa sa baguette et lança un _Finite Incantatem,_ assez puissant pour dissoudre sa toile et réduire à néant le Sort de Désillusion qu'utilisait le jeune Gryffondor.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, la forme dévoilée resta figée sur place, car...

 _Il m'a reconnu, profitons-en !_

Un _Stupéfix_ frappa le jeune homme, mettant fin à son périple.

Severus soupira :

"Vous avez presque failli réussir, Monsieur Creevey..."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que nous sommes sur les dents depuis deux jours à cause d'un** _ **gosse ?!"**_

Dawlish était furieux. Ça pouvait se comprendre. La vue du gamin en larmes dans une pièce voisine, gardé par deux Aurors, ne l'émouvait pas du tout.

"Ah, il va prendre cher, le délinquant en herbe ! Il...

\- Non.

\- Que... Mais enfin, Snape, il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça ?! La Justice...

\- ... pour une fois ira se faire voir ailleurs. Rien n'a été détruit et personne n'a été blessé dans cette histoire. La Police moldue nous laisse la régler, et Sir Cordon ici présent accepte de passer l'éponge.

\- Alors, il n'y aura rien ?

\- Rien _officiellement_. Je vous rappelle que cet adolescent est un de mes élèves. Comptez sur moi pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer."

L'Auror acquiesça. La fatigue lui ôtait toute envie de bataille et il savait que le Potionniste tiendrait parole. Cela lui suffisait.

 _Pour une fois que mon horrible réputation sauve la mise à quelqu'un,_ pensa Severus, _il faut que ce soit pour un Gryffondor !_

 _ **.**_

"Hum !... Monsieur Snape ?

\- Oui, Sir Cordon ?

\- Si c'est possible, j'aimerais connaître les motivations de ce jeune homme. Vous a-t-il parlé ?

\- Oui. C'est à la fois banal et triste. Son père a perdu son travail sans indemnités et la famille a de graves difficultés financières. Colin craignait par dessus tout que son frère et lui ne puissent plus poursuivre leur scolarité à Poudlard. Alors il a eu l'idée des photos : quelques clichés vendus à des Tabloïds peuvent rapporter gros."

Le Grand Chambellan hocha la tête : ces journaux étaient sa bête noire. Au moins pourrait-il, ce soir, dormir sur ses deux oreilles ; le contenu de ces torchons ne viendrait pas d'ici.

 **.**

 **.**

Tandis que le vieil homme regagnait son bureau, Severus revint à la réception en compagnie de Dawlish, les robes de l'Auror transfigurées en smoking.

"Pourquoi me traînez-vous jusqu'ici ?

\- Un... indicateur... m'a signalé la présence d'un scientifique soupçonné de fabriquer du poison.

\- Vous avez des preuves ?

\- Non. Et lui non plus.

\- Dans ce cas je ne peux rien, pas plus que la Police moldue. Qui est le suspect ?

\- Le Docteur John Smith. C'est lui là-bas, dans le coin."

Et la surveillance reprit, pour - au moins - identifier d'éventuels contacts que l'Homme pourrait avoir. Les Sorciers furent rejoints en cela par Alistair et "Midas Klépios". Deux équipes furent formées.

Le Minotaure et Dawlish assurèrent la première garde, Severus et Asclépios s'égayèrent parmi les invités et firent un tour au buffet.

La réception promettait d'être longue. Autant prendre des forces.

 **.**

 **.**

Sorcier et Dieu grec s'étaient séparés.

Très mauvais idée, d'après le Potionniste : aussitôt, Lady Hiccup lui avait remis le grappin dessus et blablatait sans fin. Quelle bavarde ! Elle lui rappelait Trelawney.

A bout de patience, il s'inventa un appel pour une intervention chirurgicale aussi difficile qu'urgente.

"... et, bien sûr, vous seul pouvez l'effectuer, fit-elle avec un sourire admiratif, vous opérez le cœur ?

\- Bien plus délicat.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je dois m'occuper d'un ongle incarné. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Et le Maître des Potions laissa sur place une Lady Hiccup muette et statufiée.

Bel exploit !

 _ **.**_

Il rejoignit le poste de guet que Dawlish et le Minotaure squattaient depuis vingt minutes. Sauf que...

"Grand-Père, tu es là aussi ? Où est passé Alistair ?

\- Parti. Il m'a demandé de prendre son tour de garde. Une affaire à régler, a-t-il dit.

\- Nom de Nom de Nom d'un Gryffondor borné - _toujours au hasard, Potter_ \- le Pari !" fulmina le Potionniste.

Et il laissa les deux sentinelles sur place, non sans les enjoindre de ne pas quitter Smith d'une semelle.

.

.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'Homme-Taureau dans les couloirs : le concerné revenait vers eux, la mine très satisfaite.

Severus agrippa son poignet et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans une antichambre. Le Potionniste était en colère, ce qui expliqua sans doute qu'il ne vérifia pas que la porte était bien fermée.

L'engueulade se fit en français :

"Je n'y crois pas, tu es allé voir Sir Cordon !

\- Ecoute, Sev, un pari est un pari. J'ai gagné, il a perdu, fin de l'histoire...

\- Mais tu ne pourras même pas en profiter ! Nemo te confisquera ces cent-cinquante livres à peine arrivé.

\- Qui te dit que je les ramènerai à Paris ?

 _Oh oh, ça sent le mauvais plan à des kilomètres._

"Puisqu'on n'est pas attendus avant demain midi au Bar des Louchébems, je vais claquer l'argent à Soho, quand on aura quitté cette réception ennuyeuse.

\- Et tu vas faire la java tout seul ?"

Alistair arbora un sourire niais, signe que le bol de punch lui devait la perte d'une bonne partie de son contenu.

"Nooon, Sev de mon coeur ! J'vais inviter la Reine, j'suis sûr que ça lui fera du bien de s'amuser un peu en boîte de nuit.

\- God save the Queen ! Elle en aura besoin.

\- Rhôôô, sois pas médisant ! J'prendrais bien soin d'elle. Et après...

\- Comment ça, _après ?!_

 _-_ Après, après... c'est ma vie privée. Je te laisse imaginer, et... Sev ?... _Sev ?!..._ Ça va pas ? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude."

Inquiet, le Minotaure mit un moment pour se rendre compte que le Potionniste, muet, regardait derrière lui, en direction de la porte.

Il se retourna... et blêmit.

Par l'huis entrebâillé, la Reine-Mère était entrée.

La Vénérable Dame de bientôt cent ans fixait Alistair avec un grand, un très grand sourire.

Elle passa dans la pièce sans le quitter des yeux et, quand elle fut sur le point de partir par une autre issue, déclara dans un français impeccable :

" Monsieur, je vous souhaite une très agréable fin de soirée..."

Et elle sortit.

Severus relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il n'en revenait pas.

"Eh bien, nous avons de la chance que la Queen Mum ait le sens de l'humour, fit-il, le regard fixé sur la porte, hein, Alistair ?"

Un bruit sourd lui répondit : le Minotaure était tombé dans les pommes.

" Espèce de Calamité Cornue, c'est pas le moment !" rugit-il.

Et il entreprit de le réveiller avec quelques gifles bien senties, tandis qu'un petit rire s'éloignait de l'autre côté des cloisons.

La Queen Mum avait écouté aux portes.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ce fut un Alistair penaud que le Maître des Potions ramena dans la grande salle.

Et ce dernier remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : ni leur cible, ni les guetteurs n'étaient en vue. Inquiets, ils scrutèrent les lieux, jusqu'à ce que...

"Là, j'vois ton Grand-Père ! fit le Minotaure dont la haute taille facilitait les repérages, il est à la lisière de l'alcôve en face des Toilettes.

\- A-t-il l'air inquiet ?

\- Hmm... préoccupé, j'dirais. Dawlish n'est pas avec lui.

\- Rejoignons-le, il nous dira ce qu'il se passe."

Quelques zigzags dans la foule et la réunion se fit.

"Ouf, vous êtes là ! soupira Asclépios, le Docteur Smith est allé brusquement aux toilettes, Dawlish a suivi après une minute, disant que c'était peut-être un lieu de contact, et...

\- ... et ?

\- Il avait dit qu'il ne ferait qu'entrer et sortir... et ça fait six minutes qu'il y est !

\- Flûte... J'y vais ! Grand-Père, accompagne-moi. Toi, Al, barre l'accès après notre passage. J'ai besoin que tu empêches les gens de passer."

Le Minotaure hocha la tête

" _Et avec tact !"_

Un grommellement répondit. Evidemment qu'il savait faire preuve de tact ! Comme d'habitude.

Il installa sa carcasse démesurée devant la porte dès que les deux hommes y eurent pénétré. Juste à temps, un convive approchait.

Alistair l'identifia : nom à particule, arriviste et crétin fini. Le tact s'envola par la fenêtre.

"Stooop ! fit-il,

Mille excuses, vot' sérénité, mais les toilettes sont en dérangement. Un rustre a voulu entrer malgré le panneau "Gentlemen" et ça les a vexées...

Faudrait pas en rajouter."

La tête de l'homme quand il comprit l'allusion valait tous les Gallions du monde.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La pièce était déserte.

Tout au moins la partie qui comprenait les lavabos. Les WC, eux, avaient tous leurs portes fermées.

"Mais où sont-ils passés ?

\- Severus, viens voir !"

Le Potionniste accourut, baguette au clair, au cri de son aîné.

"Mer-de, Dawlish !"

L'homme gisait dans un recoin. Il respirait, mais une énorme bosse étoilait son crâne.

" C'est... c'est Smith qui a fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. _**Recule !**_ _"_

Le Sorcier lança un Silencio, suivi d'un _Alohomora_ informulé qui aurait fait s'ouvrir les coffres de Fort Knox. Les portes des WC se contentèrent de béer sans grâce.

Seul le dernier était occupé. Par Smith.

Le Docteur n'irait plus nulle part, sauf au cimetière.

.

"Alistair...

\- Sev, ça va ?

\- Non. Dawlish est blessé et Smith est mort, assassiné. Va prévenir Sir Cordon, on est dans une sacrée mélasse."

La nouvelle tassa les épaules de l'Homme-Taureau. Et dire qu'il avait juré au Grand Chambellan que, tant qu'ils seraient là, la soirée allait bien se passer...

"Ouille, ouille, ouille !

Ce cher Ding-Dong va nous sonner les cloches."

 **.**

* * *

... dans ce chapitre, une séquence est la transposition d'une histoire vraie, au mot près. Saurez-vous deviner laquelle ?


	5. Fontayne et jouvences - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, merci pour ta review ! Maintenant, place à la nouvelle enquête.

 **.**

Ici commence la deuxième partie des Missions Improbables. Ce début n'est pas très joyeux mais ça va s'arranger. ( _vous me connaissez_.)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Fontayne et jouvences

(Les Sorciers : Missions Improbables - Deuxième partie)

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au Bar des Louchébems, neuf heures du matin._

"Eh bien voilà qui n'est pas banal, même pour nous." dit Consoude Kostik quand elle eut écouté le rapport de Severus.

Les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face acquiescèrent tandis que derrière le comptoir, Nemo ricanait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

"Résumons, fit-elle : à la requête des Aurors anglais, vous et Alistair êtes allés à Buckingham pour mettre la main sur un intrus qui s'est révélé être un de vos élèves. Correct ?"

Le Potionniste hocha la tête.

"Une fois sur place, vous avez rencontré Asclépios sous son identité de mortel."

Le concerné se tint coi. Tout Dieu qu'il était, il semblait être dans ses petits souliers.

"... qui, lui, pistait un scientifique responsable de la mise au point d'un poison sans antidote. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit sur le moment, c'est que ledit poison a coûté la vie à l'un de ses confrères grecs..."

 _Hein ?!_ pensèrent en même temps Minotaure et Maître des Potions.

"... l'un de ses collaborateurs, et que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est lancé dans cette aventure... alors qu'il n'a rien d'un enquêteur.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, tu n'es pas doué pour ça... et maintenant nous héritons de cette affaire qui sera, de par tes actions, plus difficile à résoudre."

 **.**

La réplique était un constat, tous le comprenaient mais ça faisait mal quand même. Severus résista à l'envie d'aller serrer la main de son Grand-Père. S'il le pouvait, il le ferait plus tard. Pour l'instant...

"Peu importe les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire ! gronda-t-il, c'est un énième dommage collatéral des agissements d'Odin. La question est : que peut-on faire maintenant que le Docteur Smith, le créateur du poison, est mort ?"

 _Assassiné quasiment sous nos yeux._

"Ce que nous avons toujours fait, Maître Snape, répliqua la statue vivante, continuer nos recherches par d'autres voies. Je vais prendre des contacts pour cerner le problème...

Rendez-vous à onze heures pour le prochain briefing."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Et deux heures plus tard..._

"Messieurs, j'entrevois une lueur au bout du tunnel !"

Pour la Patronne des Enquêteurs Internationaux, ce genre d'affirmation signifiait deux choses :

Premièrement, la solution apportée à leur problème ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

Deuxièmement, pour elle ils allaient devoir payer de leur personne et nul ne savait jusqu'où ça irait.

"La dernière fois qu'elle a dit ça, je me suis retrouvé dans une boucherie à vendre des steaks toute la journée, avoua le Minotaure, j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

\- ... et moi alors ! souffla Nemo, elle m'avait redonné l'apparence de mes vingt ans et envoyé en Angleterre, en tant qu'apprenti cuistot. La première phrase que le Chef m'ait dite, c'était : "Savez-vous faire la Sauce à la menthe ?" J'ai failli mettre à mal l'Entente Cordiale.

\- ... de même, j'ai joué le rôle d'un Documentaliste qui était désordonné à l'extrême et ne respectait pas les livres, moi qui les révère, chouinait presque Grimoire, vous savez comment les gens m'appelaient ? L'Anarchiviste." *****

Et plus les témoignages affluaient, moins Severus était tranquille.

 _Elle ne va pas m'obliger à devenir un professeur gen... eurk ! gentil avec ses élèves ?_

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux hypothèses ni aux récriminations. Madame Kostik ne dévierait pas de son idée, quelle qu'elle soit.

Et flûte !

Parfois elle lui rappelait Ombrage, bien qu'au niveau de la rouerie, cette dernière ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

 **.**

"Bien bien, murmura-t-il, peut-on commencer la mise à mor... euh, la mise au point ? Nous sommes au complet, maintenant.

\- Pas tout à fait, Maître Snape. Il manque quatre personnes."

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu demander _qui_ étaient les chanceux qui allaient les suivre dans cette galère, l'atmosphère changea.

L'air se chargea en électricité et dans un grondement d'orage, deux silhouettes apparurent dans la salle, à côté d'eux.

La plus trapue était celle de Charlie Weasley, celle mince comme une liane était...

" _Lydie ?!_ éructa Nemo, mais je croyais que tu passais la journée à la Bibliothèque Nationale, pour étudier ?

\- Mais j'étudiais, grand-père chéri... les Dragons ! Charlie m'a invitée en Roumanie pour ça."

Estomaqué, le vieil homme ne put qu'émettre un bruit qui tenait à la fois de l'engrenage rouillé et du hurlement du Tyrannosaure dans Jurassic Park,

en à peine moins fort.

"Ah, mais tu connais aussi, alors ?! C'est tout à fait leur cri quand ils sont en pleine parade amoureuse."

La réplique eut le mérite de stopper net le discours du Capitaine. Alistair en profita pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille de ne pas insister : ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

"Veuillez vous asseoir, énonça Consoude, nos derniers _invités_ ne devraient pas tarder."

 **.**

La suite lui donna raison. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Severus ressentit la distorsion familière d'un Transplanage - un double, même - dans l'arrière-cour. Il le fit savoir aux autres et ils attendirent,

et attendirent,

encore.

Et au moment où il se décidait à aller voir, la porte s'ouvrit.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ?

Devant lui avançaient Minerva MacGonagall et Albus Dumbledore,

ou plutôt, Bubus clopinait devant et Minnie fulminait derrière, les yeux lançant des éclairs et secouant la tête, comme si elle aurait voulu dire : " _Mais quel ... !",_ laissant les pointillés libres pour que chacun puisse compléter à sa guise.

"Que... qu'est-il arrivé ? lança-t-il aux deux Poudlardiens tout en quittant son siège.

\- Ce qui est arrivé ?... _**Ce qui est arrivé ?! Il y a que Môssieur commence à sucrer les fraises, comme disent les Moldus !"**_

Houlà ! Minerva était vraiment furax. Jamais, en temps normal, elle n'aurait laissé apparaître sa colère contre Albus.

Encore moins dans un lieu extérieur à Poudlard. Là-bas, ils avaient l'habitude.

Mais ce qui gênait le plus les participants au briefing, c'était de constater qu'elle avait raison : Albus n'allait pas bien, c'était visible comme un Norvégien à Crête sur une fraise des bois.

 **.**

"Je suis désolée, Madame Kostik, murmura la Professeure, mais je crois que nous ne pourrons pas vous aider, cette fois."

La rage semblait s'être envolée du corps de l'enseignante et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

Severus avait souvent comparé l'Ecossaise à une Cocotte-Minute, toujours à la limite de rejeter de la vapeur par les oreilles et la voir ainsi, sans ressort et comme résignée, le chagrinait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

"Nous en discuterons plus tard, répliqua la concernée, asseyez-vous, Professeur Dumbledore. Maître Snape ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Pourriez-vous accompagner la Professeure MacGonagall en cuisine ? Vous l'aiderez à préparer le thé."

Prétexte bidon mais le Maître des Potions le saisit au vol.

Une fois sur place, il ferma soigneusement la porte, apposant pour plus de sûreté un Sort de Silence. Cela fait, il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondore :

"La vérité, Minerva !"

La réponse fusa, crue et cruelle.

"Albus s'affaiblit de jour en jour, même sa Magie s'épuise ; je crois...

je crois que son temps est compté."

 **.**

 **.**

"C'est arrivé après notre retour du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Albus semblait aller bien mais dès le lendemain, il réduisait ses activités. Je lui ai suggéré de consulter Poppy...

\- Ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

\- Non. Et par la suite, il se comporta comme s'il avait toujours ses pleines capacités. Ce n'était pas le cas, je le voyais : il serrait les dents pour le moindre Sortilège.

\- Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il boîte ?"

Curieusement, Minerva réprima un gloussement nerveux.

" Oh non, c'est... vous n'allez pas vous moquer ?

\- Jamais quand il s'agit de santé. Alors ?!

\- Eh bien, quand le Patronus de Madame Kostik nous est parvenu - c'est un Hippocampe géant, vous le saviez ? - Albus et moi étions sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard. Tout est parti en vrille après la délivrance du message : notre cher Directeur a voulu prouver sa grande forme et m'emmener en Transplanage d'escorte.

\- Bon sang ! Il n'y a rien qui prenne plus d'énergie que cela."

 **.**

 _Dans la salle du Bar._

"... je sais, Transplaner à deux jusqu'ici n'était pas une bonne idée, avouait Albus d'un air contrit, mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans casse, si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?! osa Grimoire.

\- Quand le Patronus est apparu, j'avais un sachet de bonbons au citron dans les mains.

\- Et ?!

\- A l'arrivée, je me suis tellement crispé que le paquet s'est rompu sous mes doigts. Tous les bonbons sont tombés, j'ai fait un pas en avant et..."

 **.**

"... il a glissé et chuté comme Rusard sous les sales blagues de Peeves. Vous imaginez ?"

Le Potionniste opina. Nul besoin de Légilimancie pour voir la scène. Si le Directeur avait été un vieillard moldu, il aurait eu le col du fémur fracassé.

"Minerva, calmez-vous ! Il peut marcher, c'est l'essentiel. Si nécessaire, Asclépios le soignera.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'instant présent, Severus, confia-t-elle, mais je crains que les jours à venir ne soient difficiles à supporter."

 **.**

Ô combien ces derniers mots allaient se vérifier,

mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles ils pensaient.

...

* * *

* Le personnage de l'Anarchiviste n'est pas à moi. Il appartient à Alain Créhange.


	6. Entre autres vacheries

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Chapitre d'exposition où l'on apprendra ce qui attend Charlie, Albus, Minerva et surtout Alistair. (le pauvre.)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Fontayne et jouvences - Entre autres vacheries.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Conscient que rester dans la cuisine n'arrangerait en rien le spleen de Minerva, Severus expédia d'un _Finite Incantatem_ son Silencio au cimetière des Sortilèges. Poussant légèrement l'épaule de son amie, il amorça un pas vers la salle du Bar : autant se plonger tout de suite dans l'affaire Smith, ainsi l'esprit remiserait un temps les sombres pensées au vestiaire.

Ils déboulèrent dans ce qui semblait être le dernier salon où l'on cause : tous conversaient, mais la voix d'Alistair dominait toutes les autres. Celui-ci avait entrepris Charlie sur les mérites comparés de l'équipe de Rugby d'Angleterre et de celle de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley. Severus ricana : leur seul point commun était leur très bas niveau dans leurs compétitions respectives, comme le sablier des Gryffondors après un cours de potions. Mais, après tout, si ça les occupait...

Le seul qui ne disait rien était Albus ; il marqua leur retour d'un sourcil interrogatif - _bel effort, Bubus_ \- et dit :

"Vous avez oublié les tasses de thé ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? glissa la Professeure.

\- Les thés, Minerva !"

 _Evidemment, comptez sur le Vieux Citronné pour n'avoir pas compris que ce n'était qu'un prétexte._

"L'été, l'été, c'est dans six mois, Albus, nous avons le temps d'y penser !" répliqua-t-elle.

Et elle alla s'asseoir, imperturbable.

Asclépios croisa le regard du Maître des Potions qui hocha doucement la tête.

Oui, ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

Nonobstant sa position géographique, Minerva MacGonagall était complètement à l'Ouest **. ***

Le réaliser avait fait taire tout le monde, y compris les émules de Thierry Roland et Jean-Michel Larqué. **

Comme quoi il y avait du positif en toute chose.

 **.**

"Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons commencer la réunion. Veuillez vous rapprocher de l'écran, s'il vous plaît !"

La voix de Consoude était aussi expressive que le navigateur vocal d'un GPS, mais peu importait : elle offrait une diversion appréciable et les personnes présentes s'empressèrent d'obéir. Des chaises raclèrent le sol, des tables furent déplacées - il y eut même un doigt pincé - et Sorciers et Enquêteurs se retrouvèrent alignés sur trois rangs comme en une salle de classe, ce qui chagrina fort Severus.

"Tout d'abord, les dernières nouvelles concernant l'enquête à Buckingham. Le lieu du crime a été passé au peigne fin. Nulle empreinte, nul indice : l'assassin avait prémédité son geste ou, du moins, pris le maximum de précautions pour ne pas être identifié. L'Auror Dawlish est toujours dans le coma...

Le Potionniste soupira :

"Il ne va pas mieux ?!

\- Non. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait vu son agresseur. Une porte latérale était déverouillée dans les Toilettes, l'homme a dû passer par là."

 _Verdict : impasse._

"Ce qui nous amène à nous intéresser à la victime, fit-elle en allumant l'écran, John Silver Smith - _ne dis rien, Alistair !_ \- un scientifique renommé en Angleterre, menant grand train et adulé des femmes.

\- Ben mon vieux, elles sont pas difficiles ! railla le Minotaure dans l'oreille de Severus, t'as vu la tronche du type en question ? C'est pas un séducteur.

\- Sans doute avait-il des talents cachés ?

\- Plutôt un bon compte en banque, tout du moins au début, reprit la satue vivante, ses maîtresses ont sérieusement entamé ses réserves, ce qui l'a poussé dans les recherches illégales. Elles lui ont permis de se refaire.

\- Que sait-on de sa famille ?

\- Il n'a plus personne, excepté ses deux fils encore mineurs. Son épouse est décédée il y a cinq ans. Les enfants vivent à Douvres, avec une gouvernante.

\- Mouais, ça ne nous avance à rien de le savoir." grogna Alistair, tandis que Madame Kostik esquissait - ô miracle - un sourire.

"Détrompe -toi, cher Minotaure, ces garçons sont au centre même de ma stratégie gagnante,

et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Dans cette histoire, l'enquête se concentre sur deux fronts : l'Angleterre où la victime avait ses laboratoires et la France où il passait toutes ses vacances, en Normandie plus précisément. Pour les premiers - officiels et officieux - une fouille approfondie est en cours. Nous avons démantelé le site clandestin où il fabriquait le poison...

\- _Déjà ?!_ Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Asclépios.

\- ... à court terme, oui, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé la transcription de la formule. Tant que celle-ci nous échappe, il y a un risque de la voir tomber entre de mauvaises mains."

 _Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau de mettre un point final si tôt dans cette enquête._

"... les investigations et les interrogatoires vont se poursuivre mais je n'en attends rien. Smith n'était pas un idiot, sa formule valait de l'or et il l'a mise en lieu sûr.

\- Une idée de l'endroit ?

\- Sans doute la ferme qu'il possédait entre Granville et le Mont Saint-Michel.

\- ... face aux îles de Jersey et Guernesey, sûrement pas une coïncidence, remarqua Alistair, il pouvait comme ça jouer sur les deux territoires.

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors, il suffit de fouiller les lieux et on trouvera la formule ?!" hasarda Severus.

La réponse doucha son récent optimisme.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Il y a un gros point négatif : le régisseur de la ferme est l'homme de confiance de Smith, et il n'est pas du genre à trahir son patron. S'il a caché les documents ailleurs...

\- ... nous sommes marrons. Quelle alternative avons-nous ?

\- Les enfants du Docteur. Ils seront notre porte d'entrée dans la ferme normande... et les papiers de Smith, où qu'ils soient.

\- Vous comptez les briefer et les faire participer aux recherches ?"

Le sourire de Consoude Kostik s'accentua, ce qui n'était guère rassurant.

"Bien sûr que non !... En fait, mes amis,

je compte sur vous pour les remplacer.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! grogna Alistair, aucun de nous ne pourrait passer ne serait-ce que pour un Ado. Quel âge ont les mômes ?

\- Six et seize ans.

\- _Ouch_ , la tuile !

\- Mais non, tout va parfaitement s'arranger, au contraire. Le hasard fait bien les choses, les deux garçons sont roux. Pour l'aîné, je vais rajeunir l'apparence de Monsieur Weasley de huit années.

\- Et pour la demi-portion ?

\- Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir pour ramener physiquement en enfance le seul d'entre vous qui ait eu jadis les cheveux roux,

... n'est-ce pas, Professeur Dumbledore ?"

 **.**

Oh . la . vache !

L'intéressé s'étrangla avec un bonbon au citron,

Minerva avec la tasse de thé qu'elle avait conjurée,

Severus de rire dans l'ombre du Minotaure.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Bien, si ces Messieurs-Dame en ont fini avec leurs... crises, je vais continuer."

Les concernés hochèrent la tête à minima.

" _ **Donc**_ , je vais vous diviser en deux équipes : la première sera composée de Severus et de Lydie. Ils resteront à la lisière des lieux pour superviser et au besoin improviser, selon les circonstances. Lydie sait conduire, ça peut leur être utile...

\- Te réjouis pas, Sev, c'est Ben-Hur qui lui a appris, et lui s'est éduqué auprès de Fangio. ***

\- _Tais-toi, Grimoire !..._ La deuxième équipe comprendra Charlie Weasley, les Professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall et Alistair, les premiers en tant qu'enfants, la troisième incarnant la gouvernante, Madame Fontayne. Messieurs, j'espère que vous arriverez à être convainquants dans votre rôle ?

\- Rassurez-vous, Albus sera confondant de naturel, persifla Minerva-Fontayne.

\- C'est parfait !

Nous pouvons arrêter là cette réunion : l'opération Fontayne et jouvences ne commencera que dans deux jours, la véritable gouvernante et les enfants devant rejoindre la Normandie à cette date, et...

\- **Et moi alors ?!"**

Le Minotaure avait l'air furieux.

"Tu as dit que je faisais partie de la deuxième équipe, celle qui sera sur place, et tu ne m'a pas donné de consignes !

\- Oh... eh bien, sois simplement toi-même.

\- Mais sous quelle identité ? Et sous quel prétexte ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Et rappelle-toi que tu iras dans une ferme."

Alistair n'était pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ rassuré.

"Traduction ?

\- Tu ne seras pas là-bas sous une forme humaine, mon cher Minotaure,

mais sous celle d'un Taureau."

.

.

 _Cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices,_

Quelle va être la réaction d'Alistair ?

Le Bar des Louchébems va-t-il y survivre ?

Va-t-il y avoir _enfin_ une adéquation entre l'âge mental d'Albus et son apparence ?

Minerva va-t-elle y survivre ? (je ne crois pas.)

Et les boucliers d'Occlumens de Severus vont-ils tenir le coup, l'empêchant d'exploser de rire ?

Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine en lisant la troisième partie de Fontayne et jouvences.

A bientôt !

.

* * *

* Le Bar des Louchébems où se trouvent nos héros se situe dans l'Est Parisien.

** Journalistes sportifs qui travaillèrent ensemble pendant 25 ans.

*** Juan Manuel Fangio, coureur de Formule 1 réputé, dans les années cinquante.

 **.**

 **N d' A : Dans quinze jours, cela fera un an que je publie sur ce site. J'aimerais écrire un nouvel OS pour fêter ça. Si vous avez des souhaits quand au Pairing ou à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message avec vos désirs, j'en tiendrais compte.**


	7. Essais transformés

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T, et-un-peu-plus.

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

AvaTarbleu, Lilou0803, sev9hermi et ma chère Fantomette, merci pour vos reviews,

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Fontayne et jouvences - Essais transformés

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dans la salle du Bar des Louchébems, on aurait entendu un Hippogriffe voler.

Rectification : dans la salle du Bar des Louchébems on n'aurait rien entendu voler,

ni Hippogriffe, ni moustique, ni moucheron de la plus petite taille qui soit,

car aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été assez fou pour pointer ses ailes céans.

La raison ?

Un Minotaure au bord de l'explosion.

Quatre... trois... deux... un...

" **Mille milliards de doigts de Strangulots en brochettes, il n'est pas question que je me transforme en taureau pour cette mission !**

\- C'est pourtant d'une facilité extrême, énonça Consoude, tu n'as qu'à laisser ta part animale prendre _physiquement_ le dessus.

\- Là n'est pas le sujet ! Si je me retrouve à poil devant tout le monde...

\- Techniquement tu seras à poils, puisque tu auras un pelage.

\- ... tout un chacun pourra apercevoir mes bijoux de famille et ça, je ne l'veux pas !

T'imagine si Lydie se ramène quand je suis au pré ?" apostropha-t-il Nemo en désespoir de cause.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

"Rhôôô, sois pas coincé comme ça, Tonton Cornu ! répliqua la jeune fille, je connais la Chose, je fais dans l'Anatomie Comparée...

\- _**Comment ça ?!**_ Hurla le Capitaine en jetant un regard meurtrier à un Charlie qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- ... à la section Peinture des Beaux-Arts. On étudie le Nu cette année. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé ?"

La jeune fille regarda son Grand-Père avec innocence. _Très bien imitée_ , pensa le Potionniste. Il réprima un rictus devant les nuances de rouge ornant les faces de Nemo et d'Alistair. Ces deux-là se faisaient toujours embobiner par l'adolescente. _Serpentarde dans chaque fibre de son être._

 _ **.**_

Le Minotaure et le Capitaine s'étant calmés, la réunion put reprendre.

Assis dans son coin, Severus ne put empêcher son air moqueur de s'accentuer : personne n'avait relevé la déclaration faite par Lydie. Anatomies Comparées, soit... mais auxquelles ? Ou plutôt, à laquelle ?

L'ayant jaugé, le Potionniste lança à Charlie un regard entendu,

et le visage du jeune homme tourna au rouge pétard, à croire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à sa pâleur initiale.

 _Nemo, Nemo, ta petite-fille a jeté sa gourme par-dessus les moulins._

Mais, après tout, elle avait dix-sept ans. Dans son monde elle serait déjà majeure... Chuuut ! Ce que le Capitaine ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Ce qui n'empêcherait pas de lancer en passant une pique au jeune Sorcier...

"Monsieur Weasley, fit-il...

\- _?!_

\- ... le jour où vous présenterez Lydie à votre mère, prévenez-moi. Je ne voudrais rater cela pour rien au monde."

 **.**

 _Ah tiens, si, il pouvait changer de couleur !_

Le jeune homme se réfrigéra en l'apparence laiteuse d'un glacier.

Pasteurisé, le p'tit...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après force grommellements, Alistair se résigna à son sort mais exigea de ne se transformer qu'au dernier moment. On ne pouvait lui refuser ce délai, donc, l'on se concentra sur Charlie...

et Albus.

Aaaah, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !

Depuis que le Directeur de Poudlard avait compris quel rôle lui était échu, il ne tenait plus en place : il clopinait entre les tables et décrivait sa propre enfance à qui voulait l'entendre. Il fallut à Minerva une grande dose de patience pour lui faire comprendre que :

Petit 1 - On n'était plus au dix-neuvième siècle : les références du vieux débr... euh, du vénérable n'avaient plus cours. Une actualisation était nécessaire.

Petit 2 - Il ne devait pas user de Magie : non seulement parce que l'environnement serait moldu, mais aussi parce que, régressant physiquement et mentalement, il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur elle.

D'ailleurs, elle lui avait déjà confisqué sa baguette, et l'avait mise à côté de la sienne dans une de ses poches, en transformant leur apparence en innocentes aiguilles à tricoter.

Pendant ce temps, Consoude Kostik s'était occupée du Dragonologiste : si sa taille n'avait guère évolué, son corps s'était aminci et son visage avait retrouvé quelques rondeurs, vestiges de l'enfance. Ainsi, de l'avis de Lydie, il était carrément craquant. Bien sûr, ses robes de Sorcier flottaient autour de lui, Severus les adapta d'un coup de baguette.

"Il faudra acheter des vêtements correspondants au statut social et à l'origine anglaise des enfants Smith, rappela-t-il, et ce, avant demain soir. Ils ne devront pas être pris en défaut par qui que ce soit.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Minerva, nous n'allons pas dans un nid d'agents ennemis...

\- ... mais dans un lieu où la suspicion vous accueillera. Le régisseur - au fait, il s'appelle Jumièges, André Jumièges - ne connait ni les garçons, ni la Gouvernante. Il se méfiera, du moins au début, et un détail peut tout faire capoter."

La Professeure acquiesça. Elle était heureuse que son collègue, espion pendant deux guerres, soit responsable de cette mission. Son esprit Serpentard complétait en ruse ce que l'expérience lui avait appris : Charlie, Albus et elle étaient entre de bonnes mains.

"Directeur Dumbledore, à vous maintenant !" fit la statue vivante.

Un geste, un mot :

 _"BébéJordy !"_

Albus se redressa. Ses rides s'estompèrent, sa barbe disparut et ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, retrouvant le roux lumineux qui était sien autrefois. Puis il rapetissa, noyé rapidement dans les plis de ses habits.

"Voilà ! Désormais, vous avez devant vous James, l'aîné, et Alan, le cadet, les deux fils de John Smith. Ne reste plus qu'à régler les derniers détails.

\- ... du genre, apprendre aux enfants ainsi qu'à moi-même comment passer pour des gens pour qui la Magie est seulement un numéro de cirque, poursuivit Minerva.

\- Là, je peux vous aider, intervint Asclépios, dans mes sanctuaires, les soins se faisaient par incubation, c'est-à-dire par l'intermédiaire des rêves. Si vous dormez cette nuit dans la même pièce, je vous apprendrai tout ce que vous devrez savoir sur la vie moldue."

La proposition du Dieu agréa tout le monde.

Ne restait plus qu'à régler cette histoire de vêtements anglais.

"Sans aller jusqu'à Savile Row, commença Lydie, je connais à Paris des boutiques de chic anglais pour adolescents qui feront l'affaire, pour... euh, Jimmy. Vous devriez venir avec nous, Minerva, elles ont aussi un rayon enfants.

\- Oh oui, Minnie, fit le rouquin rénové, _**on-y-va tous-ensemble**_ , _**on-y-va tous-ensemble**_ ** _!_**

\- Eh bien... pourquoi pas ?!

\- Yeees !... J'pourrais manger une glace, là-bas ?

\- Ce n'est pas la saison, Alb... Alan.

\- J'pourrais avoir une grande peluche ?

\- Alistair suffira, je pense, railla Nemo.

\- Bon... Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais avoir une chemise orange avec des étoiles bleu électrique ?"

 _Décidément, le mauvais goût persistait, quelle que soit l'apparence._

Minerva-Fontayne soupira : les courses allaient être un véritable enfer.

 **.**

"Vous nous accompagnez, Severus ? fit-elle en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du Potionniste.

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Lâcheur ! Soyez sûr que je vous le ferai payer."

Et elle s'en alla, non sans avoir décoché une bourrade dans les côtes du Potionniste, qui s'estima heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Au comptoir, Nemo avait accepté que sa petite-fille supervise les achats pour les garçons, même s'il gardait des réticences, et Lydie lui avait sauté au cou.

"Les mecs sont tous pareils, Grand-Père, avait-elle rétorqué, si on les laisse faire, ils reviennent avec un costume de croque-mort qui horrifierait jusqu'aux traders de la City. Il vaut mieux que je garde un œil sur eux et sur Minerva.

\- J'espère qu'ils se débrouilleront pour enfiler les vêtements classiques ; après tout, ils n'ont pas l'habitude.

\- T'inquiète ! Au besoin, j'entrerai avec eux dans la cabine d'essayage."

Et après un gigantesque clin d'oeil, Lydie s'échappa vers le garage où Grimoire attendait pour les emmener faire les boutiques.

 **.**

Alistair, amusé par le remue-ménage dont il s'était tenu soigneusement à l'écart, sembla réaliser soudain quelque chose :

"Hé, comment vont-elles faire pour payer leurs achats ?! On ne leur a pas donné d'argent."

 _Oh mince !_

Nemo, un instant confus, fouilla vite ses poches, les joues cramoisies.

"Oh, la... la mâtine ! Lydie a volé ma carte bleue, sans doute quand elle m'a sauté au cou, tout à l'heure."

Le Minotaure rit sous cape en se tournant vers Severus

et là, sa gaieté se fana.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sev ? T'as l'air aussi joyeux qu'un Edwin Blackhole à qui on aurait proposé un verre d'eau. Y'a un problème ?

\- Minerva." gémit le Potionniste,

et il se détourna vers Nemo avec un regard de commune détresse. Ça fit _Tilt !_ dans l'esprit d'Alistair.

"Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a piqué ton portefeuille rempli d'Euros ?

\- Si !... Elle a dû le prendre quand elle m'a donné un coup de coude, il y a peu."

 **.**

L'Homme-Taureau regarda les deux "victimes", marris de s'être fait avoir.

En un sens, leur mésaventure le rassurait : la jeunesse de Lydie et l'inexpérience du monde moldu de Minerva étaient contrebalancés par leur opportunisme et leur capacité à réagir. Sev et lui pourraient se permettre de leur laisser parfois la bride sur le cou.

"Allez, faites pas cette tête ! Cette déconvenue n'est pas la mer à boire, tout de même ?"

Deux grognements peu engageants lui répondirent. Bon, une seule solution : un petit remontant commun.

"En parlant de boire, Chef, poursuivit-il, sers-nous trois verres de Whisky.

C'est moi qui paye,

évidemment."


	8. Le Débarquement en Normandie

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Nos héros sont enfin sur le terrain.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Fontayne et jouvences - Le Débarquement en Normandie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au Sud de Granville... Le vingt-sept décembre au matin._

La pluie avait cessé, mais l'humidité était telle qu'on avait l'impression de respirer de l'eau. Le temps plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée permettait à Lydie et au Potionniste de surveiller la ferme sans avoir recours à la Magie : de simples manteaux suffisaient à les réchauffer, et pour le guet, jumelles classiques - et infrarouges - traquaient les êtres vivants presque aussi bien qu'une carte ensorcelée.

"A quelle heure doivent débarquer Minerva et les 'enfants' ? murmura la jeune fille.

\- Neuf heures. Soit dans quarante minutes." répliqua Severus sur le même ton.

Il était irrité. Nemo avait insisté pour qu'ils passent le plus inaperçus possible. Ce qui voulait dire pas de bruits de moteur, pas de va-et-vient injustifiés et surtout... pas de bouteille thermos remplie de café, dont l'odeur aurait pu les trahir : ils étaient si près des dépendances.

Sur place la traite du matin s'achevait, et les robes noires et blanches des vaches passaient lentement en direction des prés. Si l'une d'entre elle remarqua les intrus, elle n'en fit pas montre : le troupeau les doubla sans modifier son allure.

En fait, la seule agitation inhabituelle concernait les humains.

"M'sieur Jumièges ! héla un individu qui sortait du corps de ferme principal, j'ai eu le transporteur au téléphone. La bétaillère sera là dans dix minutes.

\- Parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'on nous envoie."

Alerté, le Maître des Potions focalisa sur l'homme qui venait de parler, André Jumièges, le régisseur du domaine.

Son visage respirait l'honnêteté mais aussi la détermination. Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il lui donnerait plus de fil à retordre que bien des Sorciers, car il y avait un hic : il était un des très rares cas de Moldus réfractaires à la Magie, surtout celle de l'Esprit.

Donc seraient de peu d'effets sur lui les Sorts de Confusion, de Suggestion et le soumettre à l' _Imperium_ nécessiterait beaucoup d'énergie, physique _et_ magique.

"Et le Véritasérum ? Et la Légilimancie ? avait demandé Alistair quand ils étaient encore au Bar des Louchébems.

Encore une fois, Asclépios avait apporté ses lumières : le sérum de vérité n'était guère efficace, car la cible se rendrait compte du piège et le contrerait de toute sa volonté. Quand à la Légilimancie...

"Tu comprends, mon petit, avait-il dit à Severus, les défenses mentales d'un tel individu sont puissantes, désordonnées, imprévisibles et surtout... intimement liées au corps qui les entoure. Si tu détruis les barrières, tu détruis une partie du cerveau. La folie peut en être l'issue... ou une vie de légume."

Ce que ne voulait pas le Maître des Potions.

 **.**

Ce que ne voulait plus le Maître des Potions.

Dans ses dernières années à Poudlard, la solitude et la colère l'accablaient tant qu'il n'était plus qu'une boule de haine, désirant prendre sa revanche sur tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Et la liste était longue...

Et celui qui trônait tout en haut était Sirius Black. Bien plus que Potter.

Si à l'époque il avait maîtrisé la Magie de l'esprit, le fils d'Orion et de Walburga n'aurait jamais fini sa scolarité : on l'aurait retrouvé un jour dans un coin sombre, les yeux vitreux, dans le même état que les Londubat.

 _Merlin, il l'aurait fait, oui !_

Deux choses l'en avaient empêché par la suite : la mort de Lily qui l'avait dévasté et l'emprisonnement de Black à Azkhaban. Le cabot avait échangé un affrontement direct contre une mort à petit feu aux mains des Détraqueurs. Le sale boulot allait être fait par quelqu'un d'autre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé et il avait rayé le Gryffondor de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, il s'était lourdement trompé. L'Animagus avait contré l'effet des Créatures et s'était évadé douze ans plus tard.

Et, pire que tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même galère.

La mort de son ennemi d'enfance ne l'avait ni réjoui, ni attristé. Il y avait désormais un pilier manquant dans l'édifice de sa vie, pas de quoi voir son monde s'écrouler, bien sûr... l'emplacement béait, c'était tout.

Mais aujourd'hui Alistair, Lydie, Nemo, Asclépios et même Charlie Weasley étaient ses nouveaux piliers, solides, rassurants, complémentaires.

Tout comme il l'était pour eux.

C'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau.

 **.**

 _Ouch !_

Un coup de coude l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.

"R'descends sur terre, Tonton Sev', la STAR arrive !" fit Lydie, emphatique.

Effectivement, un véhicule avançait sur le chemin.

"Jeune fille, je vous prierai de ne pas m'appeler comme ça quand on est en mission, grogna-t-il...

\- Mais oui, mais oui !

\- ... et d'épargner mes côtes : elles ne vous ont rien fait !"

Un rire étouffé lui répondit, que même son regard noir ne parvint pas à calmer.

 _Cette gamine fréquente trop Minerva. Elle prend toutes ses mauvaises manières._

Il remit à plus tard l'échange qu'il était sûr de perdre et se concentra sur le vrai début de l'opération.

Fontayne et jouvences, Acte I, scène 1 : l'arrivée d'Alistair.

 **.**

Rideau... ou plutôt, _bocage !_

Pour faire local.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La bétaillère s'arrêta devant les communs. Et sa carcasse métallique résonna, tremblant sous un assaut invisible.

"Ma parole, fit un employé à la trogne lumineuse, ils nous ont envoyé un Mastodonte ?!

\- Non, juste un Taureau hors norme qui est la propriété des enfants Smith." précisa Jumièges.

Un intérêt certain agglutina le groupe devant les portes,

et quand elles s'ouvrirent.

 _Oh, la vache_... si l'on puit dire !

Une masse se détacha de l'ombre et avança vers eux en raclant les parois.

É-nor-me !

 **.**

Du haut de son perchoir, Severus se permit un sourire.

Lui-même avait été estomaqué par la forme animale du Minotaure.

Il était aussi grand que lui.

 **.**

 **.**

Au début les hommes étaient restés scotchés, la mâchoire béante, mais quand ils virent que la bête progressait vers eux, ils reculèrent. Mieux valait rester prudent, d'autant plus que l'animal arborait des cornes démesurées.

Pourtant Alistair n'était pas agressif : il ressemblait plutôt au doux Ferdinand, héros d'un dessin animé de Walt Disney,* qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

Le Minotaure décida de la jouer _je-suis-le-plus-beau-et-je-le-sais_ et releva sa tête d'au moins quarante-cinq degrés.

 _Clac !_

Aïe... mes cervicales !

"L'idiot, pesta Lydie qui l'observait à la jumelle, il est bon pour des séances chez le Kiné !"

Mais le mal ne semblait pas être bien grave, car le vrai-faux taureau reprit son manège sans que quiconque ne bougeât.

 _Bon, ils sont gentils, les statues de plâtre, mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un se décoince et m'indique où se trouve ma stalle personnelle._

Toujours pas de réaction.

"Hi hi, t'es rigolo, toi !"

 _Hein ?! Qui a parlé ?_

"Chuis là !"

 _Où ça ?_

"Juste en dessous de toi, eh, banane !"

Interloqué, Alistair recula d'un pas et baissa la tête.

Et il la vit.

Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Mélanie Jumièges ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

 _Oh misère, frissonna_ _l'interpellé_ _,_

 _une Lydie bis !_

 _ **.**_

L'apparition enfantine eut le mérite de réveiller les adultes :

"Mélanie !... Ce n'est pas prudent d'être si près de lui. Il pourrait te blesser.

\- Mais non, papa, il est très gentil. Regarde !"

Et la menotte de l'enfant vint caresser le museau humide, sans que son propriétaire ne bronchât.

"Tu vois ?!"

André Jumièges hocha la tête. Il savait que sa fille avait un don avec les animaux : elle leur faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais là, tout de même...

Oublieuse des inquiétudes de son père, Mélanie s'était déjà retournée vers son nouvel ami.

"... et tu ne m'as pas répondu, tout à l'heure, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

L'adulte esquissa un sourire ; elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait lui répondre. Il consulta les papiers que le chauffeur lui avait donné, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche...

"Il s'appelle Alistair ! fit une voix féminine, il est l'animal préféré des enfants dont j'ai la charge... et vous avez raison, jeune Demoiselle, il est le plus gentil de tous les taureaux de la terre."

 **.**

Fontayne et jouvences, Acte I, scène 2 : Arrivée de la Gouvernante.

 **.**

Minerva fait son entrée, semblant d'un autre siècle.

Et derrière elle, les deux garçons :

Charlie qui se la joue ado moldu rebelle, le Walkman accroché à la ceinture et les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Albus-Alan qui arbore une tenue qui aurait eu sa place à l'ère victorienne. S'ils n'avaient été en hiver, il aurait été en culotte courte.

Mais étrangement, ils ne semblent pas déplacés dans cette ferme qui doit dater du dix-huitième siècle.

Les hommes s'ébrouent, Jumièges s'avance pour accueillir ses hôtes.

Mélanie et "Alan" se regardent,

et la connexion est immédiate.

 _Oh oh_ , pense Alistair,

 _la foudre vient de tomber_.

 **.**

* * *

Va-t-il y avoir une histoire d'amour entre Mini-Albus et la petite Mélanie ?

Alistair replacera-t-il ses vertèbres dans le bon ordre ?

Minerva apprendra-t-elle la mode un jour ?

Severus survivra-t-il sans café ?

 **.**

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Fontayne et jouvences.

 **...**

 **Nd'A :**

 **Demain, ça fera exactement un an que j'ai publié ma première histoire sur ce site. (eh oui, 100 points pour Gryffondor, c'était le 13 août 2015 !)**

 **Pour l'occasion, je publierai une fic sur les affres des auteur(e)s de fanfiction. Si vous aimez, je peux envisager une suite... ;)**

 **A pluche !**


	9. Frasques et flasque

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, merci pour ta review. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'amusera autant.

 **.**

Dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie : Albus, Charlie, Minerva et Alistair sont accueillis à la ferme.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Fontayne et jouvences - Frasques et flasque

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La bouche d'Alan-Albus s'ouvrit en un "O" de panique et ses yeux bleus cherchèrent une occasion de fuir : il en était sûr, la fillette devant lui était du genre à attirer les ennuis

... sur les autres !

Et elle semblait l'avoir ciblé. Aussi, quand elle fit un pas en avant il esquiva, et tenta de se réfugier derrière les pattes puissantes d'Alistair. Celui-ci, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, le crocheta d'une de ses cornes et l'expédia en première ligne.

" **Alan !** Où sont donc vos manières ?! fit la Gouvernante-plus-vraie-que-nature en le foudroyant du regard, cessez cela, je vous prie, et présentez-vous !"

 _J'voudrais t'y voir, Minnie !_ pensa la demi-portion provisoire. _On est mal, là_. _Cette gamine et son sourire roublard feraient passer Severus pour un Poufsouffle. En plus, elle a une tête à ne pas aimer les bonbons au citron._

Mais ni sa crainte évidente, ni ses yeux de chiot en manque d'affection n'eurent d'effet sur la Gryffondore. Elle se cala dans son dos, coupant toute idée de retraite.

Bien, puisque la gent féminine était contre lui...

"Hem... Bonjour, Mademoiselle, Messieurs. Je suis Alan Smith. Heureux de vous rencontrer."

Et merci à Asclépios pour son enseignement express de la langue française. Bien que ses tournures datent un peu.

 **.**

Les mots en français ayant brisé la glace, les présentations continuèrent de manière moins formelle, et chacun prit ses marques : James-Charlie promenait un regard ennuyé sur le domaine, dont il enregistrait pourtant la moindre allée ; Alan-Albus regrettait de ne pas être Argus aux cent yeux - non, pas le concierge de Poudlard - pour pouvoir à la fois surveiller Mélanie et lui échapper. Non pas que ça aurait été efficace, la gamine semblait être partout à la fois.

Et Minerva.

Aaaah, Minerva ! Elle... ou plutôt Mary-Ann Fontayne, Gouvernante au sourire d'un autre temps, faisait fondre le cœur du régisseur. Elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

"Merci de témoigner tant de sympathie à une personne de mon âge, fit-elle, sincère, bien peu le ferait."

L'homme dans la quarantaine rougit, un peu, et eut le tact de ne pas dire qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère. Pour chasser la gêne, il lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

"Vous prendrez bien une tasse de café ?" proposa-t-il.

L'Ecossaise préférait nettement un Earl Grey - les grains noirs, c'était pour Severus - mais elle se disciplina :

"Bien volontiers !"

Elle entra à son tour.

 **.**

Au dehors, les employés se chargèrent des enfants : l'un d'eux prit les bagages et fit signe à Charlie de le suivre. Inutile de compter sur Albus pour en faire autant, Mélanie l'avait attrapé et ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher. Avisés, aucun des hommes ne tenta de secourir l'infortuné, la petite étant du genre Bernique.

Et le Taureau dans tout cela ?

Eh bien, il fut approché par l'individu à la trogne enluminée qui le guida vers un pré en vue directe du corps de ferme. Le type s'appelait Arsène Calvaire, mais Alistair avait entendu les autres le surnommer Calva, signe qu'il ne carburait pas à l'eau de source, ni même au Cidre doux.

D'ailleurs le susnommé, après avoir refermé la barrière, avait sorti de sa poche - avec des airs de conspirateur - une flasque que l'on devinait être d'un usage fréquent.

"Hé, Alistair, j'peux te demander un service ?" murmura-t-il.

 _Cause toujours, on verra._

"Si le Patron me chope avec ça, j'suis bon pour me r'trouver à laver les vitres ou à nettoyer les cuves."

 _Si ces dernières sont vides, sûr que c'est pas marrant._

"Bien que j'aime siffler en travaillant..."

 _Pour ça, j'te fais confiance._

"... j'ai mieux à faire que laver les carreaux."

 _Te rincer la dalle, par exemple ?_

"J'ai personne avec qui boire..."

 _J'te présenterai Tanngrisnir, si tu veux, il est pas bégueule pour biberonner._

"... et les copains me vendraient à M'sieur Jumièges."

 _Combien ? Trente setiers ? *_

"Alors, si tu pouvais veiller sur cette flasque..."

 _N'aie_ _crainte pour le contenant. Le contenu, par contre..._

"Vu ce que t'es pansu..."

 _Hé, je m'appelle pas Obélix, que je sache !_

"... personne n'osera venir chercher la petite bête."

 _T'as décidé d'être désobligeant, l'Arsène ?_

"Alors, t'acceptes ?"

Alistair émit un meuglement peu compromettant, qui pouvait aussi bien dire "Ok, trinquons à notre accord..." que "Compte là-dessus et bois du jus de citrouille !" Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme posa son trésor liquide dans le creux d'une souche et sortit de l'enclos.

"J' reviendrai la prendre en fin d'après-midi. Je te demande de la veiller de près, comme une victime de la marée montante."

 _Chouette, du bouche-à-bouche s'impose !_

"J'plaisante ! T'en aurais vite marre. Bouge un peu, et profite..."

L'homme désigna d'un geste le fond du pré.

"... tes admiratrices sont de sortie !"

Intrigué, L'ex-Minotaure pivota... et ses pattes prirent la consistance d'une gelée tremblotante. Une trentaine de vaches venait vers lui, avec un regard bovin énamouré.

 _Alors là, j'suis dans la bouse !_

"Tu vois, Alistair... pour un taureau, tu fais un effet bœuf !"

Et l'Arsène éclata de rire.

 _Ha ha, très drôle ! Et je leur échappe comment, moi ?_

Il n'y avait pas d'issue. L'Enquêteur quadrupède passa les minutes qui suivirent à tenir les vaches à distance et à maudire Nemo pour avoir, dans un premier temps, accepté la mission à Buckingham, Asclépios pour les avoir précipités dans une autre, Severus, ainsi que Lydie, pour avoir échappé à la première ligne, l'Arsène, pour s'être moqué, et même Poséidon, son Grand-Père, pour avoir fait de lui un être à la double nature.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _A l'intérieur._

"J'étais étonné, tout à l'heure, de vous voir arriver si tôt, avoua Jumièges à Minerva, vous avez dû vous lever aux aurores ?"

Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle et les 'enfants' avaient transplané près de l'Aéroport de Caen, à l'heure où la première liaison avec Douvres atterrissait. Il fut facile de faire croire qu'ils sortaient de l'avion au Taxi qu'ils avaient retenu. _La dernière partie du trajet doit se faire à la manière moldue,_ avait insisté Severus, toujours dans un souci de passer inaperçu. Cela semblait être en bonne voie.

Sauf que...

A peine sur le siège arrière, Albus s'était mis à chouiner : il avait perdu le doudou-peluche offert par 'Tonton Antoine', il avait du sommeil en retard, (ça, c'était vrai), il n'arrivait pas à attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, (Minerva la lui aurait volontiers passée autour du cou), et ça, ce n'était que pour le départ.

Deux kilomètres plus loin, il prétendit que la voiture le rendait malade et il changea de place pour se retrouver à l'avant, où il recommença à ennuyer son monde.

"Et pourquoi les vaches ici, elles sont blanches et noires ? Et pourquoi il y a tant de pommiers ? Et pourquoi il y a de la paille sur certaines maisons ?"

Fort heureusement, le stock de nouveautés s'épuisa au fil des routes et l'insupportable gamin se tut, provisoirement.

Pour remplacer, à mi-parcours, sa litanie par une autre :

"Et quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?... Dis, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?... Dis..."

Minerva n'avait pas tenu le coup : elle avait fait stopper le taxi, décharger mômes et bagages, puis elle avait _oublietté_ le chauffeur et l'avait renvoyé, lesté du prix de la course. Enfin, promettant mille morts au fauteur de trouble s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que mine d'ouvrir la bouche, elle transplana à nouveau avec eux.

Ils atterrirent près de la ferme, sur une base que Severus et elle avaient délimitée. Bien sûr, c'était réservé aux urgences...

Mais Minerva ne pouvait faire autrement, il en allait de sa santé mentale.

 **.**

 _Au dehors._

Mélanie pestait.

Alan - _son_ Alan - avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Elle lui avait proposé de jouer à la poupée,

avec lui dans le rôle.

Ça ne l'avait guère enthousiasmé.

C'était toujours le même problème, l'antagonisme fille-garçon : elle, préférait la féérie et les histoires sentimentales, eux l'Aventure avec un grand "A", si possible avec bagarre.

Si elle voulait qu'il accepte de jouer avec une fille, elle devrait combiner les deux mondes.

Mais comment faire ?

Sans qu'elle n'en ait eu conscience, ses pas l'avaient dirigée vers le salon où son père et Madame Fontayne devisaient en prenant le café. Pour l'instant, ils étaient collés à la fenêtre, à regarder le jardin des simples que sa mère avait jadis initié. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue entrer.

 _Une idée, une idée pour réunir les deux mondes. Oui, mais laquelle ?_ réfléchissait-elle toujours.

Et c'est alors qu'elle les vit.

Dépassant du sac de la Gouvernante, sur le fauteuil. Deux innocentes aiguilles à tricoter.

 _Chic, avec ça, on va pouvoir jouer aux Trois Moustiquaires !_ exulta-t-elle intérieurement.

 _ **.**_

 _Oh oh !_

Sachant que ces innocentes aiguilles à tricoter

sont en réalité les baguettes camouflées d'Albus et de Minerva,

vous ne sentez pas la catastrophe arriver ?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* Le setier est une ancienne mesure de capacité, qui variait selon le pays et la matière mesurée.

 **...**

 **Voilà, ici finit la deuxième partie. La troisième s'intitulera "Des différentes sortes de Magies".**


	10. Albus dans la mélasse

Disclaimer : le monde ed Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre centré sur Albus et ses déboires.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Des différentes sortes de Magies - Albus dans la mélasse

 **.**  
 **o-O-o**  
 **.**

Ayant fui aussi loin que ses petites jambes le permettaient, Albus-Alan s'était retrouvé dans un terrain vague longeant la route menant vers Granville. Il n'avait aucune illusion : Mélanie lui remettrait bientôt le grappin dessus. La seule question était : Quand ?

"Ah, t'étais là ?!"

Visiblement, c'était maintenant.

Résigné, le vrai-faux bambin pivota pour faire face à sa tortionnaire. Il exagérait, bien sûr : la gamine n'était pas méchante, juste - comment dire ? - entreprenante, chose qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais connu dans son enfance sorcière. Ça le perturbait un peu, même si, d'un autre côté, il trouvait ça plutôt... rafraîchissant.

"Z'ai trouvé un Modus Vivendi ! cria-t-elle dans son oreille.

\- Un quoi ?!

\- Un Mo-dus Vi-ven-di. C'est les mots qu'utilise mon Papa quand il n'est pas d'accord avec quelqu'un et qu'il veut que les choses aillent bien. C'est du lapin.

\- Tu veux dire du Latin, je suppose ?

\- Ben oui, c'est c'que j'ai dit !"

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire : C'était étrange le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Même sa dyslexie le faisait fondre.

Au point de lui faite oublier toute prudence.

"Je sais ce que cela signifie, j'ai appris le Latin à l'école.

\- Ouah ! On vous apprend ça au cours préparatoire, en Angleterre ?"

 **.**

Albus se serait donné des gifles : il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il fasse attention, encore un peu et il bazardait sa couverture d'enfant moldu.

A nouveau il ouvrit la bouche... pour se rendre compte que Mélanie ne le regardait plus, son attention porté vers autre chose. A savoir le contenu du sac qu'elle avait amené. Elle en tira deux tiges métalliques qu'Albus reconnut en blêmissant.

"Les aiguilles à tricoter de Min... euh, de Madame Fontayne, tu les lui as prises ?!

\- Oui, mais elle s'en est pas aperçue, elle est trop occupée à parler avec mon Papa. Et pis, ça la dérangera pas : elle a pas commencé un orage."

Résistant à la tentation de rectifier en "ouvrage" le dernier mot prononcé, l'Enfant Sorcier s'approcha pour tenter de prendre les aiguilles à Mélanie. C'était sa dernière chance de ne pas finir métamorphosé en Strangulot... ou disséqué en ingrédient de potions par la suite, quoique... vu le taux d'acide citrique contenu dans chacune de ses cellules, son corps était impropre à pareille utilisation.

A nouveau, la fillette le surprit en lui tendant une des tiges. _Merlin ! S'il pouvait avoir la paire, il était sauvé._

"Tu sais, si tu veux que je tricote, il faudra me donner les deux !" énonça-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle lui obéisse.

Il ne réussit qu'à déclencher un fou-rire chez la plus jeune.

"Rhôôô, Alan, tu dis que des bêtises ! On va pas tri-co-ter, on va jouer aux Moustiquaires.

\- Aux _quoi ?!_

\- ... on va faire comme dans le livre des Trois Moustiquaires : je jouerais le rôle du héros...

 _Ben voyons !_

"... et toi, tu seras l'âme d'années du cardinal. Le méchant, quoi !"

Heureusement pour Albus, il connaissait le chef d'oeuvre d'Alexandre Dumas, grâce en soit rendue à l'enthousiasme contagieux d'Alistair, qui adorait ce livre.

Bien, pour la petite, il ferait un effort. Qu'était censé faire une âme damnée ? Quel équivalent avait-il dans le monde sorcier ? La réponse la plus évidente était Ombrage, par rapport à Fudge. Terrible référence.

Bah ! Au moins, rien ne l'obligeait à porter du rose...

 **.**

 **.**

Pas moyen d'échapper à la scène du duel, la petite y tenait plus que tout.

 **"En garde, affreux Jojo en rouge, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de passer !"** hurlait Mélanie-D'Artagnan, "l'épée" pointée vers son adversaire.

Il avait fallu quelques mises au point avant le combat, puisqu'on ne pouvait s'en passer : Albus avait exigé qu'ils tiennent leurs aiguilles par le côté pointu, comme ça il n'y aurait pas de risque de blessures. De plus, à l'insu de la plus jeune, il s'était concentré sur sa Magie et, bien que cela exigeât beaucoup d'énergie, il avait entouré les Artefacts d'un Sort de Coussinage. Enfin, il tenait dans ses doigts la baguette de Minerva : celle-ci ne lui étant pas accordée, il ne pouvait l'utiliser, même par inadvertance.

Il avait - semble-t-il - pensé à tout.

La suite lui prouva que non.

 **.**

Le combat faisait rage, les épées cliquetaient : tierce, quarte, attaque, parade, les coups s'enchaînaient en une fluide chorégraphie qui envoûtait les deux enfants. Albus retrouvait ses réflexes de duelliste et - malheureusement - les Sortilèges qui allaient avec, même s'ils n'étaient que murmurés dans sa tête.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un choc un peu plus rude fit choir les deux baguettes en même temps.

En même temps, chacun d'entre eux se pencha pour récupérer la sienne, sauf qu'ils les échangèrent sans s'en apercevoir. Rien ne ressemble plus à une innocente aiguille à tricoter que sa soeur jumelle.

Albus avait non seulement récupéré SA baguette, mais il la tenait par le bout, et non pas la pointe. Et, évidemment...

" _Quasiquasimodo !"_ avait-il lancé, oubliant toute prudence.

Le Sort atteignit Mélanie de plein fouet, qui se transforma aussitôt en...

" _ **Rusard ?!"**_ cria Albus, horrifié.

Là, Minerva allait le tuer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Albus était tétanisé, au bord de la panique et voir sa "victime" pleurer n'arrangeait pas les choses. Enfin, voir un Rusard miniature pleurer...

Bon sang de dragon, il faut que je répare mes bêtises ! pensa-t-il, voyons, voyons...

" _Narcissic !"_

La petite se transforma en... Gilderoy Lockhart.

Houlà, encore pire !

Trois autres Sorts furent nécessaires pour ramener Mélanie à sa forme première.

Et cette situation eut une conséquence que personne n'avait prévue : le Directeur de Poudlard retrouva son apparence de vieux Sorcier. Le fait d'avoir puisé dans ses réserves magiques avait annulé le Sortilège de Madame Kostik.

 **.**

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la petite fille regarda l'homme à la barbe blanche et aux vêtements rouge et or.

 _ **"Père Noël !"**_ s'écria-t-elle.

Et ni une ni deux, elle lui sauta dessus.

Epuisé et manquant d'équilibre, Albus se retrouva sur les fesses, les bras de la gamine autour du cou. Par réflexe, il l'enlaça aussi.

Quel spectacle innocent ils formaient !

 **.**

 **.**

"Quelle attitude hautement répréhensible, hein, chef ?!"

Ces mots venaient d'une voiture de la gendarmerie qui approchait.

Habituellement, ses deux occupants ne rencontraient rien de suspect pendant leurs patrouilles, mais _là !_

Il fallait tirer ça au clair.

 **.**

Inconscients du danger, Albus et Mélanie étaient toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre. La petite racontait ses malheurs au _Bon Papa Noël_ : sa mère était partie dans un pays dont on ne revient pas - c'était ce qu'avait dit son père - et elle lui manquait beaucoup. Albus comprenait : lui aussi avait perdu des êtres chers, et le fait que ça remonte à plusieurs dizaines d'années n'en atténuait pas la souffrance. Rien ne le pouvait.

"Hum, hum !"

Oh Merlin ! Pendant un instant, il crut qu'Ombrage l'avait suivi.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là... Monsieur ?!"

La voix n'avait rien de chaleureux. Le Sorcier réalisa alors dans quelle situation il se trouvait : un mot de travers, et il était dans les emm... nuis.

"Oh, M'sieur l' Gendarme, glissa Mélanie, on ne fait rien de mal ; le Père Noël et moi, on s'amuse...

\- C'est cela, oui !

\- ... Même qu'il a promis de me laisser jouer avec sa baguette magique."

 **.**

 _Et m*e*r*d*e !_

Il était dans la bouse de Dragon jusqu'au cou.

Sa Magie était épuisée, il ne pouvait contacter les autres.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

...

...

Mélanie s'étant éloignée, sous l'injonction des Gendarmes, un Albus chancelant parvint malgré tout à se remettre debout.

"Je... je peux tout expliquer !

\- Ah ça, vous allez vous expliquer.. au poste ! Et vous avez intérêt à être _très_ convaincant."

Rien à faire : ils ne le lâcheraient pas. Si au moins quelqu'un de son équipe était au courant...

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une question de temps, car la gamine fuyait vers la ferme, les baguettes en mains.

"Hé, mais... cria l'un des Gendarmes.

\- Laisse tomber ! Je l'ai reconnue, c'est la petite Jumièges. On ira la retrouver chez son père dans cinq minutes,

mais avant, embarquons ce Pervers Pépère !"

Et le vieux Sorcier monta à l'arrière de la voiture, priant Merlin, Morgane et certaines Divinités grecques que Mélanie puisse arriver avant eux à la ferme et prévenir ses amis.

.

Ça tombait bien, ce jour-là, les Parques étaient de bonne humeur.

La petite était obligée de passer devant le pré où se trouvait Alistair.


	11. Ooolééé !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, Mélanie en prend plein la vue, Severus retrouve une copine un peu (beaucoup) collante et Alistair s'imagine que la voiture des Gendarmes est une Muleta.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Des différentes sortes de Magies - Ooolééé !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair en aurait meuglé de frustration.

Depuis le départ d'Arsène Calvaire, il tentait de subtiliser la flasque que ce dernier avait cachée dans son pré, _**mais...**_ pour cela, il lui fallait retrouver sa forme de Minotaure : les sabots, c'est pas très pratique pour prendre et déboucher le très convoité récipient.

Et d'irritants obstacles l'en avait empêché jusqu'à présent : les allées et venues des employés qui le regardaient à chaque fois longuement et la pression plus qu'amicale de Zoé, Albertine, Marguerite, Aglaé, Sidonie, Dolorès (celle qui ressemblait à un crapaud), Azalée et toutes les autres vaches.

Parole ! Dans le monde des bipèdes, il aurait déjà porté plainte pour harcèlement.

 _ **Mais**_... car autre _mais_ il y avait, la situation s'améliorait : les hommes de la ferme étaient tous partis il-ne-savait-où-mais-pas-ici, et il avait prié ces dames d'aller se faire voir les cornes ailleurs. Ça avait en partie fonctionné : elles avaient reculé de dix mètres.

Bien, l'instant idéal pour une dégustation : aucun humain en vue, aucun problème non plus et le silence, si ce n'était un _Tap Tap_ qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

Mais le bruit devint plus distinct. Sur le chemin longeant le pré, une course... des halètements, non, pire... des sanglots !

 _Mélanie ?!_

La petite courait, des larmes plein les yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?..._ **"Attention !"**

Alistair n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier quand la petite avait chu sur les pierres. Il n'y pensa qu'une seconde : à ce moment là, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il _savait_ qu'une tuile était arrivée et que le temps comptait pour y porter remède. Alors... sa couverture...

"Tu es blessée, ma p'tit' Puce ? fit-il en s'approchant du chemin.

\- Mais - _Snif !_ \- tu parles - _Snif !_ \- vraiment ?!

\- Le drame de ma vie : je suis un incorrigible bavard. Alors dis-moi, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait complice, que s'est-il passé pour que tes beaux yeux se mouillent comme ça ?! Alan t'a posé un râteau ?"

La dernière question fit redoubler les pleurs de la gamine.

 _Bon, ben, c'est pas demain que je_ _m'établirai_ _Psychologue pour enfant._

Mais en ouvrant les vannes d'eau salée, la parole suivit et Alistair apprit ce qu'il s'était passé : le duel avec les fausses aiguilles à tricoter, les transformations de la petite, celle d'Alan en 'Père Noël' et l'arrivée des Gendarmes, qui voulaient emmener ce dernier. _Je sais pas pourquoi_ , avait-elle ajouté à la fin.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Mélanie, murmura-t-il gentiment, tu es sûre que l'un d'eux t'a reconnue ?

\- Oui ! Je l'ai entendu quand je me suis enfuie. C'est celui qui est venu à la ferme il y a deux jours..."

\- Ah ?!... Et pourquoi était-il là ?

\- Paske y'a eu quelqu'un qui a cam-bri-o-lé le bureau de Papa."

 **.**

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête du Minotaure.

Ça, c'était pas bon pour leur enquête, pas bon du tout.

Alistair ne croyait pas aux coïncidences : le ou les voleurs voulaient eux aussi la formule du poison, et pas pour la détruire.

"Sais-tu ce que le voleur a pris ?

\- Rien, il a pas pu ! Le coffre est très compliqué."

 _Un bon point pour nous._

Il fallait que l'équipe se réunisse au plus tôt, pour examiner la situation, mais avant tout

... ils allaient régler cette histoire de faux Pervers Pépère et récupérer le Directeur de Poudlard.

Pauvre Albus !

Minerva était capable, pour son inconséquence, de le priver de bonbons au citron.

 **.**

 **.**

Les Gendarmes devant contourner les prés, ça laissait une marge de cinq minutes pour organiser leur 'réception' sur le chemin privé de la ferme. Et Alistair avait un plan.

"Okay... _**Les filles !**_ " meugla-t-il en direction des vaches.

Trente paires d'yeux bovins le fixèrent.

"J'ai besoin de vous pour faire écran entre nous et le bâtiment principal. On ne doit pas nous voir, la p'tite et moi."

Le troupeau obtempéra en un rien de temps.

"Whoua ! C'est Nemo qui serait content. Lui qui se plaint toujours de ne pas être obéi à la seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Alistair ?

\- Prévenir quelqu'un... mais d'abord retrouver ma forme habituelle ; je vais me transformer : surtout, n'aie pas peur !"

Et le gigantesque Taureau rapetissa - relativement - pour laisser place au Minotaure qui put ainsi sortir du pré et rejoindre Mélanie.

"Et maintenant, le Patronus."

Des cornes de l'Homme-Taureau dérivèrent des fils argentés qui devinrent une Chauve-Souris géante.

"Allez, ma belle, enregistre et va voir Sev : Dis-lui... _**Oh, flûte !**_

\- _... ?!_

\- Les Gendarmes sont déjà sur le chemin, je les vois.

\- Mais on est trop loin, on peut pas les empêcher de venir ici ! Papa va les voir de son bureau et il va descendre, et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les retarder... et pour le reste, usons des grands moyens !"

" _ **CHIROPTIFORS !"**_

Le Sort heuta le Patronus qui devint...

"Oh, c'est une vraie Chauve-Souris, maintenant !" s'écria la petite, stupéfiée.

Alistair n'y jeta même pas un regard. Il avait repris sa forme de taureau et courait déjà vers la voiture des Gendarmes, dans le but de leur barrer la route. Le temps que le Potionniste et Lydie interviennent.

 _Sev, j'suis désolé !_

Le Minotaure n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'user du Sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisé contre Odin, sur le Vaisseau-Nuage. Rendre son Patronus réel. Ce qui avait un avantage et un inconvénient :

L'avantage, c'était que Charlie et le Maître des Potions savaient maintenantque quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Sort de Réalité résonnait en chacun des Sorciers l'ayant déjà utilisé.

L'inconvénient, c'était que ce Patronus Augmenté avait sa propre vie, ses propres... sentiments et qu'elle - c'était une fille - en pinçait pour celui qui l'avait inspirée.

C'est-à-dire un certain Severus Snape.

Alistair soupira : sûr qu' **il** allait le tuer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

A l'instant même où l'Homme-Taureau lançait le Sort, son destinataire frissonna.

"Tonton Cornu ? fit Lydie, blasée.

\- Oui. Il a utilisé sa Magie."

La jeune fille consulta sa montre.

"Il a tenu trois-quarts d'heure avant de le faire. Record battu !

\- Ah bon ? Combien lui faut-il d'habitude pour se mettre dans les ennuis ?

\- Dix minutes."

Il fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour en voir la manifestation : une forme volante très vite identifiée percuta Severus, le faisant reculer d'un mètre.

"Par le slip de Merlin... _**Sweetie !**_

\- Salut, Sevy, je t'ai manqué ?!

\- Comme un cheveu blanc à Gilderoy Lockhart, grogna le concerné, _et-je-te-prie-de-me-lâ-cher !_

\- Rhôô, sois pas si ronchon, mon Roudoudou en sucre, déjà qu'on se voit pas souvent !

\- Ça me convient parfaitement.

\- J'comprends pas, Sevy. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Où est le problème ?"

Le problème ?

Il avait commencé la toute première fois qu'Alistair avait utilisé le Sort de Réalité sur son Patronus. Cette nouvelle entité avait dû se construire par rapport à l'homme qui l'avait inspirée,

mais elle était devenue son contraire : il était un homme, elle était une Dame Chauve-Souris. Il s'appelait Severus, elle se nomma Sweetie. Il s'habillait tout en noir, elle se parait de lumière - un comble pour une créature de la nuit - avec des décorations LED sur toute la surface de son corps. Tangrisnnir en était vert de jalousie.

Pour ces raisons, les relations entre Severus et son double ne furent jamais cordiales et Alistair dut renoncer au Sort de Réalité, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Comme aujourd'hui.

"Arrêtez, vous deux ! se lassa Lydie, on croirait entendre un vieux couple.

\- Si seulement...

\- _**Ça va pas, non ?!**_

\- Mets la sourdine, Oncle Sev ! On doit t'entendre jusqu'au fin fond des dépendances...

\- Hrmmpf !

\- ... quant à toi, Sweetie, raconte-nous ce qui ce passe. Tu n'as _sûrement pas_ été appelée pour le Fun."

La Chiroptère acquiesça et déballa ce qu'elle connaissait de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'Alistair _savait._ C'était le point fort des Patronus Augmentés, ils étaient le décalque à l'instant T de leur émetteur, un _Alter Ego_ au sens littéral du terme : c'est pourquoi le Minotaure était parti sans se soucier de donner des instructions.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Et d'ailleurs, il était où, la Calamité sur pattes ?

Eh bien, il trottait vers le véhicule hors d'âge de la Gendarmerie, à l'endroit le plus étroit du chemin, là où l'antiquité roulante ne pourrait le contourner.

Inutile de dire que cette dernière pila net quand ils le virent.

Alistair recula de deux mètres, les hommes crurent qu'il voulait s'éloigner,

mais non.

Il repartit : son pas changea et prit de la vitesse. De plus en plus.

A ce rythme-là, il allait exploser la voiture et ses occupants.

 **.**

* * *

Alors ? Va-t-on retrouver Albus et les Gendarmes en petits morceaux ?

La réponse au prochain chapitre...


	12. L'illusion à la sauce Alistair

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Des différentes sortes de Magies - L'illusion à la sauce Alistair

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Devant la charge du Taureau, le duo en uniforme et un Albus épuisé fermèrent les yeux par réflexe, attendant un impact... qui ne vint jamais. En effet, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, l'imposant bovidé avait pilé net à trois centimètres du véhicule.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?" s'était demandé le Brigadier.

Trois regards focalisèrent sur l'animal qui surplombait le capot : il semblait... _perplexe ?_

Plutôt calculateur, à voir les va-et-vient de sa tête de chaque côté de la voiture : comme s'il _évaluait_ une situation.

 _ **CLONK !**_

" **Hé,** **mais il est dingue !...** **Il a planté ses cornes dans l'avant du capot."**

Pas seulement ! Toute la force du Minotaure - et aussi sa Magie - se concentra dans les muscles de son cou et il poussa l'automobile.

"Lanouègue, vite, passez la marche arrière !

\- J'essaie, Chef, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Bon sang, s'il continue comme ça, il va nous expédier dans le fossé du virage !"

Mais les craintes du Brigadier furent vaines car, quelques secondes après, le vrai faux taureau s'arrêta, enlevant avec un _**Chhtong !**_ ses cornes de la carrosserie. Ceci fait, il recula à sa position première.

"Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- P't-être que vous devriez lui demander ?

\- Lui demand...? Ben voyons ! Jusqu'ici, sa conversation s'est limité à un _Clonk !_ et un _Chhtong !_ Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois si je lui pose la question ?

 _ **"Coin !"**_

 _Hein?!_

 _"_ _ **Coin coin !"**_

En quelque sorte c'était une réponse,

car devant les yeux ébahis des Gendarmes, une famille de canards avança en se dandinant et traversa le chemin, juste là où était auparavant le véhicule.

"Lanouègue, ne me dites pas qu'il...

\- Si, chef ! Il nous a fait reculer pour que les Canidés puissent passer.

\- Strictement im-pos-si-ble !

\- _...?!_

\- Primo, les Canards ne sont pas des Canidés mais des Palmiers - _des_ _Palmipèdes_ , je veux dire ! - et pour ce qui est de la grosse vache...

\- Attention, vous allez le vexer !

\- ... vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il l'a fait exprès, quand même ?!

\- Ben si, Chef !... Même qu'il a fait un clin d'œil à la p'tit' famille quand ils sont passés."

Le Brigadier voulut répliquer mais resta la bouche ouverte. Rien ni personne n'était normal dans cette ferme, il le savait depuis longtemps : ni le mystérieux propriétaire, qui venait de mourir à Londres, ni les résidents - en particulier Jumièges et sa fillette. Et maintenant, ils trouvaient un pédophile potentiel en compagnie de ladite fillette et ils se faisaient attaquer par un Taureau qui n'était pas là deux jours auparavant. Verraient-ils bientôt le lapin blanc et Alice ?

"Il nous bloque toujours le passage. Lanouègue, tenez-vous prêt à remettre le contact ! Je vais sortir et tenter de le pousser sur le côté.

\- Euuuh, vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent ?

\- Eh bien, il a l'air calme... Tentons le coup !"

Et il quitta le véhicule.

Lanouègue - Romain de son prénom, un cousin de l'éboueur du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle - s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était en première ligne.

Sur le siège arrière Albus, qui commençait à recouvrer contrôle sur sa Magie, s'installa comme sur un fauteuil de premier rang : le spectacle allait valoir son pesant de jus de citrouille,

ou, toujours pour faire local,

son pesant de Calva.

 **.**

 **.**

Au début tout se passa bien,

c'est-à-dire qu'il ne se passa rien.

Alistair laissait ses mille kilos inertes et le Brigadier n'arriva jamais à les déplacer, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres. Il avait tout essayé : la douceur, la flatterie, la force, la menace, rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait récolté qu'une suée pour sa peine.

"Pfff, j'abandonne ! fit-il en ôtant son képi et en épongeant son front.

Ô miracle, ce geste fit réagir le taureau.

 _ **Chomp !**_

 _._

Lanouègue faillit en avaler son dentier : le quadrupède _**broutait**_ les cheveux du Brigadier.

"Je lui avais bien dit que le shampooing à la pomme, c'était plus de son âge !" fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

A l'arrière Albus resta muet, et pour cause : il tentait de juguler un fou-rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Tout son être se tordit... et il tomba sur le plancher de la voiture.

Ça ne le calma pas pour autant.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un peu plus loin, cachés par les arbres..._

"Alors, on intervient ? demanda Charlie qui avait rejoint le duo Lydie-Severus, devenu un trio avec l'arrivée de Sweetie, et un quatuor quand la petite Mélanie s'était incluse d'elle-même.

\- Non, fit le Potionniste, mais il va falloir calculer notre coup : Madame Kostik nous avait dit que le Sortilège _BébéJordy_ pouvait s'affaiblir momentanément, mais en aucun cas disparaître. Albus va bientôt retrouver sa forme enfantine. _Mélanie ?_

 _-_ Voui ?!"

\- Tu veux bien qu'Alan revienne ?"

Hochement frénétique de la petite tête.

"Alors, voilà ce que tu dois faire : tu vas aller avec Jimmy trouver ton père et Madame Fontayne, et tu leur diras que..."

Le reste se perdit dans le murmure du bocage.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" _ **Nooon Chef, ne tirez pas !**_ "

Le Gendarme avait fini par sortir lui aussi, quand il avait vu son supérieur sur le point d'utiliser son arme de service.

" **Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !** avait crié ce dernier, **ce... ce tas de graisse me nargue. Il est temps qu'il comprenne qui commande, ici !**

\- Mais ce n'est pas en agitant votre pistolet devant lui qu'il va le faire. Il pourrait même réagir violemment en le voyant.

\- Ah oui, et comment ?... En me broutant le képi ? En mangeant mon arme ?

 _ **Chomp !**_

Eh bien oui, en fait.

Alistair avait planté ses dents sur le Sig-Sauer réglementaire.

"Mais... mais il le mange _vraiment_ ! pleurait presque son propriétaire.

\- Oui Chef, et il l'a même avalé... fit Lanouègue,

ce Taureau est une vraie autruche."

.

Les deux hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans la voiture, tellement ébahis qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence d'Albus, leurs yeux restant fixés sur leur Némésis à cornes. Ils ne reprirent leurs esprits qu'en voyant arriver André Jumièges en compagnie d'une Dame qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ainsi qu'un jeune homme et la petite Mélanie. Alistair, de son côté, affichait le museau de celui qui n'a rien à se reprocher, un rôle de composition.

"Un problème, Messieurs ? fit le Régisseur aux Gendarmes quand ils sortirent enfin de leur véhicule.

\- Oui, et de taille ! Ce Taureau nous a agressé.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé, pourtant.

\- Nous non, mais vous avez vu l'état de la voiture ?! L'impact des cornes sur la carrosserie ?"

Les nouveaux-venus regardèrent, et...

"Je n'en vois aucun, déclara Jumièges.

\- Comment ? Mais là, sur le capot... "

Et la voix du Brigadier mourut.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace sur le métal.

 **.**

 **"Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il a encorné la voiture, et qu'il a mangé mon arme de service !**

\- ... qui se trouve dans son étui. Brigadier, je crois que vous êtes victime de surmenage : il faut vous reposer.

\- Mais...

\- Au fait, pourquoi veniez-vous ici ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons attrapé un pédophile, près de chez vous. Il en avait après votre petite fille.

\- C'est vrai, Mélanie ?

\- Naaaan ! Alan et moi, on jouait à Papa Maman et ça lui a pas plu, alors il est parti.

\- ... je vous remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir ramené, fit la voix soulagée de Minerva qui regardait dans le véhicule, parfois ce garnement est une vraie croix à porter.

\- Ce garnement ?

\- Celui qui se cache sous les sièges."

La Gouvernante ouvrit la portière, et au grand dam des Gendarmes en sortit un bambin aux vêtements fripés et à l'air contrit, là aussi un rôle de composition.

"Alan, vous êtes puni ! fit-elle de cette voix que les années d'enseignement avaient forgé, suivez Jimmy, vous resterez dans votre chambre jusqu'au déjeuner.

\- Et toi, ma fille, tu es punie aussi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la barrière du pré et faire sortir Alistair, même pour jouer.

\- Oui Papa.

\- File !"

 **.**

Le groupe se dispersa, Alistair repartit pour son enclos et bientôt, il n'y eut plus sur place que les Gendarmes déboussolés, qui se résignèrent à partir à leur tour. Severus les attendait à la jonction avec la Nationale, un _Oubliette_ à la clé.

"Tout est bien qui finit bien, alors ?" hasarda Sweetie quand il revint dans le bocage. Son ouïe hypersensible lui disait que non, ça n'allait pas : le rythme cardiaque de Severus était trop élevé. Quel était le problème ?

"Les informations que Mélanie a données sont troublantes, avoua-t-il à la Chauve-Souris, et Nemo vient de me contacter : il y a du nouveau concernant la mort du Docteur Smith.

Nous allons devoir nous réunir pour en parler."


	13. Indices et éclaircissements

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Petit chapitre de transition où l'on résout certains à-côtés de l'énigme.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Des différentes sortes de Magies - Indices et éclaircissements

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pour le déjeuner, le régisseur avait bien fait les choses : une Marmite du Pécheur exhalait ses parfums dans toute la cuisine. Les Sorciers lui firent honneur, ce qui leur attira la sympathie des autres convives.

Le plus enthousiaste - doit-on encore s'en étonner ? - fut Albus : il termina deux assiettes qui auraient fait reculer Gargantua. Charlie apprécia la nouveauté, et glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de Minerva-Fontayne, qui s'empressa de demander la recette. Tout allait bien jusque là, ils tenaient leur rôle et Jumièges ne soupçonnait rien. Cela n'empêchait pas la Professeure de craindre l'entretien qu'elle devait avoir plus tard avec lui.

Mais pour l'instant...

"Monsieur Jumièges ? dit-elle quand les cafés furent servis.

\- André, je vous en prie !

\- Bien... André ?! Il reste deux heures avant notre rendez-vous ; pouvons-nous disposer de la salle de jeu que Mélanie nous a montrée ce matin ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous souhaitez discuter entre vous ?

\- Pour une part, oui, mais en fait... c'est surtout pour avoir Alb... _Alan_ sous mon contrôle.

\- Comme je vous comprends ! fit le régisseur, lorgnant sur sa fille qui ne tenait pas en place.

\- Mélanie peut venir aussi.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de gérer les ouragans sur pattes. Votre petite tornade, je saurai m'en occuper."

 **.**

Si l'intéressée fut vexée par ces mots, elle n'en fit pas montre et passa, hautaine, devant les adultes qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Minerva et les garçons la suivirent.

"Pourquoi avoir choisi cette pièce ? fit Charlie quand ils sortirent dans la cour.

\- Parce qu'elle est isolée et que c'est le seul endroit où nous puissions nous réunir : Severus a des nouvelles à nous communiquer et le temps presse."

Plus rien ne fut dit avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la porte. Ouverte... Un _Alohomora_ était passé par là.

A l'intérieur personne de visible, mais les Sorciers savaient que les autres y étaient, désillusionnés.

"Tout va bien ? murmura la Professeure.

\- Oui, répondit la voix désincarnée du Potionniste, nous allons pouvoir commencer."

Et un _Finite Incantatem_ fit réapparaître le duo Lydie-Severus.

 **.**

"Où est Sweetie ?

\- Sur le toit. Elle monte la garde.

\- Et la Calamité Cornue ?

\- Toujours dans le pré. Ses admiratrices ne veulent plus le laisser partir.

\- Bien, on aura une séance tranquille, alors."

Mais le Destin était d'un avis contraire et Minerva entendit bientôt un grattement sur l'huis.

" _Alistair ?!_ s'étonna Lydie quand elle le vit entrer, tu n'es plus dans ton enclos ?

\- Non, ma toute belle, j'en avais marre de ce remake perso de _L'amour est dans le pré,_ j'ai fait le mur, ou plutôt la clôture.

\- Et si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que tu as disparu ?

\- T'inquiète ! J'ai laissé un mot : _je reviens dans cinq minutes._ Ça devrait suffire."

Le pire , c'est qu'il l'avait sûrement fait.

Habituée, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et ferma la porte.

 **.**

"Alors, reprit Minerva en s'adressant au Potionniste, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Tout d'abord la tentative de cambriolage : Cela s'est passé quelques heures après la mort du Docteur Smith.

\- Les voleurs n'ont pas perdu de temps ! Était-ce une coïncidence ou étaient-ils au courant du décès ?

\- Nul ne le sait. Cette nuit-là, la ferme était déserte. Jumièges était en voyage et sa fille chez une de ses cousines. Les employés ne dormant pas sur place, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour les malfrats.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ont échoués devant le coffre. Mais... Severus ! Comment connaissez-vous toutes ces précisions ?

\- J'ai... hem... légilimancé le Brigadier avant qu'il ne reparte, tout à l'heure. C'est plus complet qu'un rapport officiel : les détails sont si vite oubliés.

\- Admettons !... Et pour l'assassinat de Smith ?

\- En fait, Minerva, il n'y a pas eu d'assassinat."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'assassinat. Smith a succombé à une crise cardiaque.

\- Mais le premier rapport d'autopsie indiquait des traces de strangulation !

\- Insuffisamment réparties pour causer le décès.

\- Pffiou ! fit Alistair, on se croirait dans _Le Fugitif._ Doit-on rechercher un manchot ?

\- Plutôt un homme amputé d'un pouce.

\- Mince, c'est pas pratique pour l'Auto-Stop... _**Aïeuuuh !"**_

Lydie l'avait frappé.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

\- Il fallait bien arrêter tes délires. Et comme Grand-Père n'est pas là...

\- Flûte, c'est pas des Sirènes que tu dois descendre, mais des Erinyes ! Je...

\- _Silence, vous deux !"_ reprit le Potionniste.

 **.**

"Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, fit ce dernier, comment a-t-on pu retrouver Smith dans un des W.C., la porte fermée de l'intérieur ? L'agresseur n'a pas pu la boucler lui-même.

\- J'ai peut-être la réponse, hasarda Charlie,

dans mon équipe, en Roumanie, il y a plusieurs Nés-Moldus français, dont un qui aime les romans policiers ; il m'a procuré des traductions de Gaston Leroux, notamment _Le mystère de la chambre jaune..._

\- Hé hé, je vois où tu veux en venir ! affirma le Minotaure, une agression en chambre close...

\- ... qui n'en est pas : une femme est attaquée dans sa chambre dans la journée, elle ne dit rien et va se coucher plus tard normalement. Mais...

\- ... la nuit, elle fait un cauchemar, elle hurle. On enfonce sa porte fermé au verrou et on la trouve au sol, des marques sur son corps. Problème insoluble, semble-t-il, sauf si on pense au décalage dans le temps.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, tous les deux, ça a dû se passer de la même manière : Smith est attaqué, il parvient à s'échapper et à s'enfermer dans les Toilettes. Et là, il fait une crise cardiaque.

\- Mais alors... il n'y a pas _crime ?!_

\- Si !... L'intention y était. Et n'oubliez pas l'Auror Dawlish, qui est toujours dans le coma."

 **.**

L'équipe hocha la tête. Un Enquêteur comme eux avait été blessé, il ne fallait pas l'omettre.

"La seule chose dont je sois sûr au sujet de cette affaire, finit Severus, c'est que l'agresseur n'est pas un tueur reconnu comme tel : un pro n'aurait pas cafouillé comme ça, ni laissé sa victime s'enfuir."

Peut-être,

mais ça ne les avançait en rien de le savoir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" _Hé, Sevy_ _!_ fit une voix suraiguë, y'a du monde qui vient dans l'coin. Le régisseur. S'il vous voit par la fenêtre...

\- ... on aura des problèmes. Nous allons partir, merci de nous avoir prévenus, Sweetie.

\- Mais de rien, mon Sucre d'Orge ! Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

La Chauve-Souris géante disparut en battant des cils - si si, _ma_ Sweetie a des cils - et les Sorciers se dispersèrent, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas une raison officielle d'être là : Lydie et le Maître des Potions retrouvèrent les bocages, et Alistair...

Ah, Alistair !

Il revint dans la verte prairie où ses groupies l'attendaient.

Une prairie d'où, à cause des événements et du passage, il n'avait pu extraire la flasque de Calva de ce cher Arsène.

Mais là, _personne_ ne pourrait l'en empêcher, sauf... sauf ledit Arsène tout jovial qui venait récupérer son bien.

"Hé, vieux frère, j' m'en vais ! fit ce dernier, merci d'avoir veillé sur ma flasque...

 _De loin, hélas !_ pensa le Minotaure.

\- ... j' t'en proposerais bien une lampée, mais j'suis pas sûr que t'apprécie.

 _Tu veux une démonstration ?_

\- Et puis, j'veux pas te rendre malade.

 _Aucun risque._

\- J'reviens te voir demain.

 _Ne me dis pas que ça va recommencer, ce supplice de Tantale ?_

\- J'crois bien que j'ai trouvé la cachette idéale, sous tes sabots. Personne n'ira chercher là."

 _Ça peut servir à des tas d'autres choses, des sabots. A te botter les fesses, par exemple !_

Mais l'Arsène ne remarqua pas le regard meurtrier d'Alistair et s'en alla au guidon de son vélo, laissant le taureau en proie à la déprime.

Déprime que ses copines se firent une joie de chasser.


	14. De toute son âme

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Chocogrenouilles, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Un suite centrée sur Minerva, empreinte de tristesse et d'émotion. Et bientôt le retour à l'Action. (avec un grand "A")

 **.**

Nd'A : il ne reste que quelques chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire.

En attendant... _bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Des différentes sortes de Magies - De toute son âme.

.

o-O-o

.

Les minutes s'étaient enfuies hors du Grand Sablier, rapprochant Minerva de son rendez-vous avec Jumièges. La Sorcière l'appréhendait un peu, plus par peur de commettre un impair que par crainte de l'homme : elle n'avait aucune raison pour ça, il n'était pas un autre Edwin Blackhole.

Pour parvenir à se calmer, elle fit ce qu'elle réussissait le mieux : une analyse de tous les événements, petits ou grands, qui s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'elle et ses "complices" avaient transplané près de la ferme.

La rencontre avec le Régisseur, ses employés et surtout, sa diablesse de petite fille. Merlin, cette gamine ! Minerva avait tout de suite compris qu'elle allait leur attirer des ennuis. Ils n'avaient pas été déçus. Elle avait dérobé les baguettes magiques, juste pour s'amuser et bien sûr, ça avait failli mal tourner. Seule consolation, ça avait permis à la Professeure de tancer Mini-Albus et de le punir, douce vengeance pour toutes les frustrations accumulées en quelques décennies d'enseignement sous son égide.

La réunion revint aussi à sa mémoire, et la nouvelle que Severus leur avait apprise : le Docteur Smith était mort d'une crise cardiaque, non d'une strangulation qui n'aurait pu, de toute façon, lui être fatale, les traces montrant que le pouce droit manquait à l'assaillant. C'était bizarre, mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette explication... sans pouvoir y mettre le doigt dessus. Elle rangea l'énigme dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant d'y revenir.

Ils s'étaient contentés, par la suite, d'observer la vie de la ferme : Arsène Calvaire avait été le premier à quitter les lieux, suivi par les autres employés qui devaient aller chercher des fournitures à Granville. Ils étaient donc seuls sur les lieux avec Jumièges et Mélanie.

 _Ah, Mélanie !_

La petite était tellement excitée par tout ce quelle avait vu et appris en quelques heures qu'elle en était devenue intenable. Elle enchaîna tant de bêtises que son père l'enferma au fond du bâtiment principal. Il ne fut pas le seul à pousser un ouf ! de soulagement.

 **.**

 **.**

Le vent s'était levé, charriant des nuages prometteurs de pluie. Minerva se promenait devant les dépendances, ayant laissé Albus sous la garde peu enthousiaste de Charlie Weasley. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant son rendez-vous : rien ne pressait.

Elle fit donc une pause derrière le rideau d'arbres qui séparait le chemin des prés de celui des bâtiments. Ainsi elle était cachée du corps de ferme.

Et cela lui permit d'assister à une bien étrange scène...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

André Jumièges était dans le jardin des simples, il semblait à la fois lointain et... conspirateur ?

Ça piqua la curiosité de la Lionne.

 **.**

L'homme s'était arrêté devant la gloriette qui occupait le centre des plantations. C'est alors que Minerva remarqua ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui : un étui tout en courbes qu'elle identifia comme étant celui d'un violon.

 _Que venait faire cet instrument de musique dans un jardin ?_

Puis un second questionnement survint, quand le régisseur prit dans une de ses poches une photographie. La Professeure était trop loin pour savoir _qui_ elle représentait, mais à voir l'émotion de Jumièges, ce devait être une personne chère à son cœur. Dans un soupir, il posa le cliché sur la gloriette, à la hauteur de ses yeux. Puis il ouvrit l'étui, sortit l'instrument à l'air libre, le tourna et le retourna entre ses mains, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Il consacra quelques secondes à l'accorder, puis, plaçant le violon sous son menton et levant son archet, il attendit.

Alors il y eut un premier prodige, le vent cessa.

Un deuxième, le soleil revint.

Un troisième, nul bruit aux alentours.

L'archet se mit en mouvement et caressa les cordes : le thème de la _Canzonetta_ de Tchaïkovsky s'éleva dans les airs. Infiniment doux... infiniment triste... infiniment beau...

Severus, Minerva, Lydie, Alistair, tous écoutaient et tous avaient la gorge serrée. Lydie surtout, c'était le morceau préféré de ses parents. Elle ferma les yeux pour cacher son émotion, elle ne fut pas la seule.

A nouveau le thème revint et le vent l'accompagna, berçant de son souffle apaisé les mèches gisantes sur le front de l'homme. La _Canzonetta_ touchait à sa fin. Jumièges releva son archet, il l'inclina ensuite vers la photographie, et les notes qui y étaient accrochées glissèrent et s'y endormirent, pour l'éternité. Le silence qui plana ensuite semblait irréel, une parenthèse dans un autre monde.

" _Magique !"_ murmura Minerva.

Ce fut le seul mot qui put franchir ses lèvres, et celui qui brisa l'enchantement. Dès qu'elle l'eut proféré, elle entendit le meuglement des vaches, des oiseaux passèrent d'un trait devant elle et les nuages revinrent, encore plus épais.

"Oh... Madame Fontayne ?!" fit une voix penaude.

Jumièges la fixait et avait le rouge aux joues. Il tenait toujours violon et archet dans ses mains, comme s'il avait oublié comment les remettre à leur place. Peut-être était-ce le cas, à voir son air perdu ?

"Cette mélodie, elle vous touche l'âme... répliqua doucement la Professeure, par quel prodige y arrivez-vous ?"

L'homme rougit encore plus et se détourna vers la photo tandis que Minerva s'avançait.

"C'est pour elle !" fit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et ça expliquait tout.

"Votre femme ?

\- Oui.

\- Mélanie lui ressemble : les mêmes yeux noisette, la même fossette aux joues...

\- ... le même tempérament, aussi.

\- Ah !"

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

"Vous pouvez, fit Jumièges qui semblait suivre ses pensées, ça ne me gêne pas."

Les mots étaient amicaux, pourtant Minerva se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était ici sur un mensonge, une intruse dans la vie de cet homme et de sa fille. S'ils apprenaient qui elle était vraiment, ils la rejetteraient.

Ses yeux quittèrent ceux qui lui faisaient face, pour se poser sur le violon et l'archet.

"Oups !"

Cela avait rappelé à Jumièges qu'il devait ranger son instrument. Ce qu'il voulut faire, mais...

 _"Attention !"_ fit Minerva.

L'archet était tombé sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. La Professeure le ramassa.

"La baguette est brisée, déplora-t-elle.

\- Je m'en procurerai une autre... ou pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de nombreuses occasions de jouer.

\- _...?!_

 _-_ Je ne peux le faire que quand mes employés sont partis. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils diraient que la folie m'a emporté. Déjà qu'ils me... qu'ils nous trouvent bizarres, Mélanie et moi !"

Minerva acquiesça in petto : même selon les critères sorciers, père et fille _étaient_ bizarres. Plus que les Lovegood.

"Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Vous n'avez pas pu garder l'archer dans votre main.

\- Oh ça, c'est dû à un vieil accident ! J'ai été opéré mais la guérison n'a jamais été complète. Parfois, je perds tout contrôle sur mes doigts.

\- Quelle tristesse..." fit-elle, navrée.

Et elle l'était vraiment,

et pas seulement pour sa blessure.

 **.**

Le violon et l'archet rangés, les deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur, en direction du bureau. Minerva s'était murée dans le silence, ce que ne comprenait pas son hôte. Qu'avait-il fait, qu'avait-il dit pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

Il ne le sut jamais,

car une poignée de secondes plus tard, deux explosions retentirent : une dans l'étable, et une au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal,

là où était enfermée Mélanie.

Et un cri retentit :

 _ **"PAPA, AU SECOURS !"**_

 **.**

* * *

Et un Cliff dramatique, un !

La suite va être mouvementée. Les inconscients qui s'attaquent à Mélanie et à son père vont déguster... et pas vraiment des petits-fours !

A vendredi prochain...

...

 **Nd'A : vous avez désormais pas mal d'indices pour deviner quel est l'ancêtre dont André Jumièges et sa fille sont les Héritiers. Pour vous aider, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un héros grec qui fit partie des Argonautes.**


	15. L'attaque

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Chocogrenouilles : ravie de savoir que cette fic te plaît toujours.

 **.**

Eh bien, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire. Ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Amères victoires - L'attaque

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Deux minutes avant l'assaut._

Sweetie était pendue à mi-hauteur d'un arbre, et de là observait l'arrière de la ferme et les vergers alentours. Elle n'était pas tenue de le faire, mais comme elle émanait du pouvoir d'Alistair, elle charriait _aussi_ sa paranoïa naturelle : sur le sujet, le Minotaure pouvait rivaliser avec Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

Pendant un moment, la Chauve-Souris n'eut rien de suspect dans son champ de vision : une pie vint bien jacasser sous ses ailes, mais la Chiroptère l'éloigna d'une série d'Ultrasons. Ensuite elle s'englua dans des va-et-vient répétés de ses yeux sur le bâtiment : rien ne bougeait à l'extérieur, et à l'intérieur...

Un semblant de sourire fleurit sur son museau. Elle avait vu le père de Mélanie enfermer sa fille dans la salle arrière. La gamine était au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse, vraiment très très fâchée.

 _Si tu attends qu'il revienne te chercher - et avec des excuses, en plus - tu risques de prendre racine !_

Elle avait beau aimer la p'tite, elle appréciait de ne pas l'avoir près d'elle en ce moment. La gamine était - comment dire en étant politiquement correcte ? - épuisante, au mieux, emm... _Hum !_ irritante au pire. Pas franchement un cadeau.

 **.**

L'ennui la guettant, la Chauve-Souris planait dans une semi-torpeur quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

 _Tiens, les employés sont déjà de retour ? Ils ont fait vite..._

Deux d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers l'étable (ça , c'était normal) et les deux autres vers le bâtiment principal.

 _Une minute... ça fait quatre bonhommes... et les employés n'étaient que trois !_

Cette fois bien réveillée, Sweetie scruta les deux qui venaient dans sa direction.

"Mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes types !... _Alerte !_ _ **ALEEEERTE !"**_

Trop tard ! L'un des hommes brisa une fenêtre centrale et jeta à l'intérieur une grenade incendiaire. Tout s'embrasa,

et la petite hurla aussitôt.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _A l'avant du bâtiment._

Jumièges et Minerva avaient été figés par l'explosion, quand soudain...

 _ **"PAPAAA !"**_

Le hurlement de l'enfant ranima les deux adultes.

" _J'ARRIVE, MÉLANIE !_

 _\- Attention !"_ cria Minerva en attrapant le régisseur par la manche.

La Professeure avait aperçu une arme à feu dans l'ombre, et ses réflexes aiguisés - merci la vie à Poudlard !- avaient fait le reste : elle entraîna Jumièges dans sa chute, avant qu'une balle ne siffle à leurs oreilles.

" _Ma fille..._

\- ... ne risque rien pour l'instant, chuchota-t-elle, et nous, nous sommes en danger... _Restez sous ce bureau, Saperlipopette !_

 _-_ Mais il faut bien tenter quelque chose ?!

\- Soyez patient ! De l'aide va arriver.

-Mais _qui ?_ Ne me dites pas que vous comptez sur les enfants Smith ? Que pourraient-ils aligner devant un revolver ? Des jouets ?

\- Super idée !

\- Que..."

Sortant sa baguette, Minerva la pointa sur l'ours en peluche qui traînait sur une chaise et parvint à l'ajuster, malgré le tir d'une seconde balle.

" _Callisto maxima !" *****_

Le jouet s'anima et grandit, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un Grizzli.

...

 _Au dehors._

 **"Par le déodorant d'un Troll des Montagnes, nous sommes attaqués !** Hurla le Minotaure au milieu de son équipe.

\- T'as trouvé ça tout seul, steak sur pattes ?! fit une voix essoufflée.

\- **Sweetie !...** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Un commando de quatre hommes, au moins : deux ont incendié l'étable, les deux autres la maison. La gamine est coincée au rez-de-chaussée, elle est trop petite pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- On est à deux-cent mètres, on arrivera trop tard.

\- **NON !** tonna Severus, Charlie, utilise le pouvoir de Thor pour éteindre les communs, tu peux le faire d'ici ! Albus, avec moi, nous allons transplaner.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Alistair.

\- Ce que tu fais de mieux, cher Taureau : **TU FONCES !"**

 **.**

 _A l'intérieur._

L'ourse géante ne donna qu'un répit provisoire : elle demandait trop d'énergie et Minerva ne pouvait suivre.

"C'était quoi, _ça ?"_ chevrota Jumièges, tandis qu' _ **elle**_ disparaissait.

La réponse ne vint jamais, vu que deux silhouettes menaçantes surgirent.

"Vous savez ce que nous voulons, fit l'une d'elles, donnez-nous la formule et nous partirons !"

C'était un leurre, Minerva le savait. Jumièges aussi, peut-être...

mais avaient-ils le choix ? La Sorcière n'en pouvait plus, le régisseur voulait sauver sa fille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le coffre scellé.

Vingt secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Severus !

\- J'ai entendu."

La pluie s'abattant en furie n'empêcha pas les deux Sorciers de courir.

"La porte est...

 **BOUM !**

 _-_... ouverte maintenant." fit le Potionniste après son _Reducto_.

A l'intérieur, rien ne bougeait. L'obscurité due à la tempête et au jour finissant était presque complète.

" _Hominium Revelio."_

Le Sortilège n'indiqua que deux présences.

"Albus ?! gémit une voix.

\- Minnie, où êtes-vous ?

\- Sous le bureau. Les... les deux hommes se sont enfuis... avec la formule."

Severus appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière crue éclaira la scène : Minerva était blessée à la tête, du sang perlait sur sa tempe et elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Et Jumièges...

"Il leur a tendu une feuille, puis il a tenté de leur tirer dessus avec une arme qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Les autres ont été plus rapides... et il est tombé !"

 **.**

Severus détourna son regard vers le corps. Leur hôte gisait au milieu de la pièce, les yeux clos.

"Il respire. Il a des chances de s'en sortir.

\- Severus, sa petite fille...

\- Elle va bien ! claironna Charlie qui venait d'arriver, Sweetie et moi on l'a fait sortir par la fenêtre du fond.

\- Bien. Et l'incendie ?

\- Eteints. Tous les deux. Le pouvoir sur la pluie est un truc génial ! Plus puissant et plus précis qu'un _Aguamenti_ de base."

Les plus âgés voulaient bien le croire, et ne pouvaient qu'être heureux d'avoir le jeune Weasley avec eux. Il leur avait évité le pire.

"Bon, et maintenant ? On va à la chasse aux méchants ?

\- Non. Je vais jeter un Sort de Stase Médicale sur Jumièges et on appellera les secours.

\- Mais... ces malfrats... ils sont peut-être déjà partis sur la Nationale ?!

\- Hmm...

Je ne pense pas, répondit Severus, Je crois qu'ils ont dû rencontrer un gros, un **Colossal** obstacle sur leur route,

du genre qui ne se laisse pas contourner facilement."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les agresseurs avaient rejoint leur 4X4 dans un seul but : se dégager de l'endroit le plus vite possible.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Déjà la pluie ne cessait de tomber, une pluie surnaturelle, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les courser. Et maintenant,

une gigantesque masse leur barrait la route.

"C'est quoi, ça, un Auroch ?

\- J'sais pas, mais il a pas l'air amical. Il nous fonce dessus, _ **recule !**_

\- J'peux pas, on patine !

-Et merde..."

Le choc fut brutal : les portières et tout le tour du véhicule furent enfoncés. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le fantastique animal écrasa _aussi_ le toit sous ses sabots.

"On ne peut pas sortir." gémit le commando.

C'était le but.

 _Mieux qu'une compression du sculpteur César._

Alistair recula pour contempler son œuvre : la Gendarmerie moldue pourrait les cueillir comme une fleur... après les avoir désincarcérés, bien sûr.

Ces idiots n'auraient jamais du s'en prendre à Mélanie et à son père.

...

Une heure plus tard, l'ambulance avait emmené André Jumièges aux urgences. Selon la confirmation des médecins, il avait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

"Severus, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir transféré dans un de nos hôpitaux ? demanda un Albus redevenu lui-même.

\- Les sorts de Diagnostic que j'ai lancés sur lui, tout à l'heure, n'indiquaient pas de lésions graves. Il était préférable de le laisser côté moldu, sa guérison sera plus longue, soit, mais se fera normalement.

\- ... et après il retrouvera sa petite fille chérie !

\- Non.

\- Que... _Minerva ?!..._ mais pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ?"

 **.**

La vieille Sorcière soupira. Pour une fois, elle accusait son âge.

 _"Parce qu'André Jumièges ne reverra pas sa fille avant longtemps !..._ Il est l'agresseur de Buckingham, celui qui a assommé l'Auror Dawlish,

et provoqué la mort du Docteur Smith."

 **.**

* * *

 ***** Callisto était une nymphe, aimé de Zeus, qui fut transformée en ours.

 **.**

Nd'A : Demain matin, je posterai un OS tout gentil et amusant, issu de l'Univers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, cadeau pour ma chère Fantomette qui a posté la cinquantième review sur les Missions Improbables.


	16. Pour Mélanie

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Chocogrenouilles , merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Dernier chapitre de cette fic, il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Amères victoires - Pour Mélanie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Je n'en reviens toujours pas !" murmurait Charlie pour lui même.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incendie de la ferme et en ce premier samedi de janvier, la plupart des Enquêteurs impliqués se retrouvaient au Bar des Louchébems. Les choses s'étaient décantées rapidement : les malfrats sortis de leur 4X4 écrabouillé - _C'était une oeuvre d'art !_ protesta Alistair - les gendarmes avaient récupéré la feuille contenant la formule du poison et l'avaient remise à Nemo, qui s'était déplacé à Granville. Ce dernier, en accord avec Madame Kostik, l'avait détruite aussitôt. L'affaire aurait pu en rester là mais des zones d'ombres subsistaient, et un briefing fut programmé pour tenter de les éclaircir.

Et c'est pourquoi un Paris pétrifié par le gel vit le bar se remplir de gens, dont certains n'étaient pas passés par la porte d'entrée.

"Aaaah, ça fait plaisir de se retrouver ici ! déclara Albus qui, avec Minerva, avait transplané dans l'arrière-cour aveugle, je languissais de pouvoir à nouveau goûter au si délicieux chocolat chaud du Patron.

\- Quoi, Bubus, t'es pas revenu pour le plaisir de notre compagnie ? répliqua Alistair d'un ton faussement vexé, parole, tu nous fends le coeur !

\- Range tes classiques, Calamité Cornue, fit le susdit Patron quelque peu blasé, Madame Kostik sera là dans une poignée de secondes. Ce n'est pas le moment de ressortir ta culture des salles obscures."

Et, comme s'il avait suffi de l'invoquer, la Chef des Enquêtes Internationales apparut directement face à eux, d'un mot les envoyant s'asseoir derrière une table comme s'ils étaient des Poufsouffles de première année. Impressionné, Albus se demanda un instant ce qu'elle donnerait comme enseignante à Poudlard... mais chassa vite l'idée : dans l'art d'être incisif, Severus suffisait.

Severus qui aurait dû être là avec eux, d'ailleurs. Où était-il ?

"Bien... Mesdames, Messieurs, il y a quelques points sur lesquels j'aimerais revenir, commença-t-elle, et le premier concerne la partie de l'assaut où Jumièges et la Professeure MacGonagall ont été attaqués dans le bureau."

Un grognement suivit cette exorde et tous furent surpris de constater qu'il émanait de Minerva. Elle n'avait pas digéré cette histoire, c'était visible.

"Professeure ?

\- Hmm...

\- N'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange que deux hommes armés de revolvers ne lancent pas tout de suite l'assaut contre vous ? Vous aviez pourtant l'apparence de proies faciles..."

La phrase laissée en suspens fit cogiter Minerva. Sur le moment l'urgence l'en avait empêchée, mais c'était vrai que quelque chose clochait dans tout cela : les assaillants n'avaient aucune raison d'attendre, sauf si...

"Ils savaient que j'étais une Sorcière ! Et ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque avec moi. Alors ils ont attendu que je m'épuise et... _Oh par Merlin !_

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère ?

\- Albus, ils n'ont pas été étonnés quand j'ai créé le Grizzli à partir de l'ours en peluche, alors que Jumièges avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Aucun doute, ils _savaient_.

\- Oui, et cela veut dire que quelqu'un les a renseignés, reprit Madame Kostik.

\- Qui ?"

Silence. Puis une voix familière s'éleva.

"Leur commanditaire, annonça Severus en entrant enfin dans la pièce, celui que devait rencontrer le Docteur Smith à Buckingham, pour lui vendre la formule."

 **.**

"Hé, Sev, t'es enfin arrivé ?! furent les premiers mots qu'Alistair adressa à son compagnon d'âme, avant de percuter :

une minute, comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Je reviens de l'hôpital de Caen ; les médecins m'ont permis de voir Jumièges, à condition de ne pas trop le fatiguer. Et il a parlé.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous, Maître Snape, nous faire tous profiter de ses déclarations ?"

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

Il y avait beaucoup à raconter.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans les couloirs de l'Hôpital, une demi-heure plus tôt._

"C'est ici, fit l'infirmière en désignant une porte à l'écart, vous avez vingt minutes avant les soins. Ne l'épuisez pas, s'il vous plaît."

Et elle partit. Le Potionniste ouvrit et s'approcha du lit sans qu'un son ne s'entende. Jumièges le fixait.

"Vous êtes un bien étrange fantôme.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ceux de nos contes portent draps blancs et chaînes bruyantes et vous... vous êtes silence et de noir vêtu.

\- Sans doute est-ce dû à quelque ancêtre vampire."

La boutade eut un effet inattendu : les traits du régisseur se déformèrent en grimace et Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"Vous êtes comme elle.

\- _... ?!_

\- Elle... Madame Fontayne... ou quel que soit son nom... vous êtes pareils."

Jumièges s'agitait et ce n'était pas bon. D'un informulé, le Maître des Potions envoya directement dans son estomac le contenu d'une fiole de potion calmante, qu'il savait compatible avec les médicaments moldus. Cela fonctionna : Les battements de cœur de l'homme s'apaisèrent, mais son regard restait perdu.

Severus décida de jouer cartes sur table, il sentait... il _savait_ que seule la vérité amènerait Jumièges à l'écouter... et à répondre à ses questions.

"Nous sommes des Sorciers."

 _Avec ce qu'il a vu, il doit s'en douter._

"Pourquoi... étiez-vous... venus ?

\- Nous étions sur la piste du poison créé par le Docteur Smith. Nous voulions détruire sa formule, car personne dans ce monde - ou le nôtre - n'arrivait à trouver une antidote. Vous saviez pour le poison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hochement de tête.

"... et qu'il était imparable."

Le régisseur soupira douloureusement avant de confirmer.

"Je le savais. Et c'est à cause de ça que je suis allé en Angleterre, Smith devait rencontrer quelqu'un à la réception de Buckingham Palace, pour lui vendre sa formule...

Ce salaud n'aurait pas hésité : il ne vivait que pour le fric, et tant pis pour les conséquences !"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Racontez-moi... dans l'ordre chronologique.

\- D'accord. Smith m'a embauché comme régisseur de sa ferme, il y a deux ans, mais il me connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps : du temps où j'étais un délinquant. Il ne s'est jamais caché de ses magouilles, j'aurais pu le faire tomber mais il savait que je ne le ferais pas..."

 _Ah oui, la fameuse loyauté !_

"... et cela l'a mené à ne plus rien me cacher, même ses recherches illégales. Un soir, il est venu dans mon bureau, il... il tenait une fiole à la main. Il a dit que son contenu lui apporterait la fortune. Je croyais que c'était une drogue de synthèse, je n'ai rien dit, je... j'ai préféré détourner les yeux. Si j'avais su...

\- Justement, _quand_ avez-vous su ?

\- Le jour de la réception à Buckingham. Il était ici et il avait reçu un appel sur son portable, un appel qui l'avait mis de très bonne humeur. Il a dit : "André, je vais en Angleterre. Mon "client" a fait une offre très avantageuse, le produit va ce soir changer de main."

Et il est sorti. Et quelque chose a fait _tilt._ Une sorte d'urgence m'a fait fouiller le coffre et je suis tombé sur une feuille décrivant les effets du poison. Mon Dieu, c'était..."

Severus posa la main sur son épaule. L'homme revivait l'instant et en était encore marqué.

"Il... il avait dit que l'échange se ferait le soir, donc c'était forcément pendant la réception royale. Il était officiellement invité, le commanditaire aussi sans doute. Le plan parfait : qui imaginerait deux VIP traitant une si sordide affaire ?"

 _C'est plus courant qu'on ne l'imagine, hélas !_

"Je ne savais quoi faire, et puis je l'ai vu... le deuxième carton d'invitation.

\- _... ?!_

\- Il était destiné au co-propriétaire officiel des laboratoires, mais celui-ci était à l'hôpital.

\- Alors vous avez décidé de l'utiliser, et d'aller à votre tour à Buckingham. Pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt alerté la police ?

\- Et ils m'auraient cru ?"

Le ton était amer, et Severus pouvait le comprendre. Sa propre situation dans le monde sorcier n'était pas plus enviable : le dicton "Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours" perdurait.

" J'ai laissé Mélanie chez sa cousine et suis arrivé à Londres en un temps record. Tout se passa comme sur des roulettes : à la réception, je repérais Smith tout de suite. J'attendis une occasion de le coincer...

\- Et vous avez cru l'avoir quand il est parti aux toilettes et vous l'avez suivi ?

\- Oui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était là, le _vrai_ lieu de rendez-vous pour la transaction.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement à l'intérieur ?"

Jumièges parut confus, une fois encore.

"Ce fut très rapide, finit-il par dire, dès que je suis entré il m'a vu, et a su ce que je venais faire. Il a tenté de me frapper, et quelqu'un est entré. Le nouveau venu a hésité un instant et s'est tourné vers moi. Je croyais que c'était le contact de Smith, je me trompais : ce dernier l'a projeté violemment sur l'angle du mur et il est tombé.

\- C'était un policier, il est toujours dans le coma.

\- J'suis désolé pour lui... désolé aussi de ne pas lui avoir porté secours, mais ce cinglé de Smith s'en est pris à moi, et... pendant quelques secondes tout s'est obscurci dans ma tête. Quand je suis revenu à la réalité, j'avais mes mains autour du cou de ce pourri."

Le ton s'était brisé, Jumièges sanglotait.

 _"J' vous jure que je ne suis pas un meurtrier !_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je ne sais pas.

\- Je vous crois... et de toute façon, Smith s'est dégagé aussitôt. Il savait comment faire : en écartant les doigts affaiblis de votre main droite.

\- Vous êtes au courant ? Comment ?

\- Minerva - Madame Fontayne - a remarqué cela après que vous ayez joué du violon. L'absence d'un pouce annoncé par le rapport des légistes était en fait un déboîtement.

\- Oui. Smith a saisi mon pouce et l'a tiré en arrière, la douleur m'a fait lâcher prise. Il a reculé, puis est parti s'enfermer dans un W.C.

je ne pouvais plus rien faire, et j'entendais du bruit qui venait de la porte d'accès aux toilettes. J'ai voulu m'enfuir.

\- Comment avez-vous fait, justement ?

\- Je l'ignore... sincèrement... j'ai eu une autre perte de conscience et ne l'ait retrouvée qu'au dehors. Mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'à un taxi en maraude ; la suite, vous la devinez."

Oui, Severus pouvait. Le régisseur avait rejoint Londres et la gare de Saint-Pancras et de là, pris un Eurostar pour Paris... et plus tard, il avait été accueilli à la ferme par les gendarmes venus enquêter sur le cambriolage.

Il en connaissait la raison : ce n'était pas fini, d'autres viendraient pour la formule.

Comment avait-il pu tenir le coup sans flancher ?

"Mélanie..." murmura l'homme.

Evidemment.

"Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit un jour victime de cette horreur...

\- ... et vous y avez réussi.

Reposez-vous, maintenant, vous en avez besoin."

 **.**

Severus se leva tandis que Jumièges fermait les yeux.

Il allait rejoindre les autres. Sa mission était terminée : les explications données étaient plus que satisfaisantes, pourtant...

il savait qu'il manquait une pièce pour compléter le puzzle de cette énigme fragmentée,

une pièce maîtresse,

qu'il serait forcé d'aller chercher loin d'ici.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Voilà ! Les Missions Improbables sont terminées, mais j'ai deux autres projets de fics :

la première s'intitulera "Le miroir de la Vérité" et se déroulera entièrement à Poudlard. La seconde contiendra un voyage dans le temps.

Mais bon, on n'y est pas encore... ;)


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Albus, Minerva et Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voici l'épilogue des missions improbables.

Merci à AvaTarbleu, Chocogrenouilles, Karozthor the Necromagus, Lilou0803, sev9hermi, sophie-Lynne et ma chère Fantômette, pour avoir reviewé cette histoire délirante.

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et à commenter : c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. :)

 **.**

D'ici la fin du mois, je posterai un OS, et le début du Miroir de la Vérité.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Missions Improbables - Epilogue

 **.**

Confiance

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"J'ai de la peine pour Jumièges, soupira Minerva, il nous a sans doute sauvé d'un désastre en empêchant le poison et sa formule de changer de main...

\- ... et il va en payer le prix par des années de prison, termina Alistair, c'est pas juste !"

Personne n'ajouta de commentaires, sans doute parce que tous étaient d'accord avec le Minotaure. Mais on ne pouvait passer l'éponge comme ça, il y avait eu tentative de meurtre, et la justice...

 _La Justice !_ s'emporta in petto Dumbledore, _quel que soit le monde elle n'est qu'une machine à broyer, ignorante des circonstances et plongeant ceux qu'elle juge dans un gouffre dont bien peu sortent intacts._ Et le vieux Sorcier savait de quoi il parlait : il pensait à Sirius... Sirius Black, qui ne s'était jamais remis de ses douze années dans la prison d'Azkhaban, et Severus...

lui au moins, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir l'en faire sortir, avant que son esprit ne se délite.

Les yeux du Directeur se posèrent sur ce dernier qui, dos à la salle, regardait à travers la vitre les arbres dénudés et le ciel laiteux ; Albus savait qu'il ne les voyait pas vraiment, il connaissait cette attitude.

"Un Gallion pour tes pensées ? fit-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- C'est cher payé !

\- Peut-être... mais je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. Pouvons-nous t'aider ?"

Un sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du Potionniste : Albus avait changé, lui aussi, depuis qu'il fréquentait le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Etre obligé de jouer collectif l'avait fait passer du "je" au "nous", un progrès indéniable.

"Je crois que Jumièges n'a pas dit toute la vérité.

\- _Quoi, il a menti ?!_

\- Non, Alistair, il a simplement fait des choses dont il ne se rappelle pas.

\- ... ?!

\- Parce que quelqu'un contrôlait son esprit."

 **.**

Un concert de protestations s'éleva, et Consoude Kostik eut beaucoup de mal à rétablir le calme.

" **Silence !...** Veuillez préciser votre pensée, Maître Snape.

\- Ce sont les pertes de conscience avouées par Jumièges qui m'ont conduit à cette conclusion : il était sous emprise.

\- Mais, protesta Minerva, nous savons qu'il ne peut être soumis à l'Impérium.

\- C'était une autre forme de contrainte, plus puissante.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je compte bien le savoir : cela pourrait permettre l'abandon des charges.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Nemo.

\- Je vais requérir l'aide d'Asclépios : il saura où diriger mon enquête."

Severus dénuda son avant-bras droit, où s'étalait le Sceau de son ancêtre.

Les fils d'or de l'Arbre et du Serpent brillait doucement sous le jour hivernal. C'était la deuxième marque que portait son corps : la première, imposée par Voldemort, l'avait soumis pendant presque vingt ans, la seconde... il en était fier. C'était un don sans contrepartie, et tellement précieux ! Car pour lui cela signifiait qu'il était accepté, et ça, c'était inestimable.

Il effleura le Sceau de ses doigts,

Aureus s'anima, comme sortant d'un long sommeil

et le Dieu-Guérisseur apparut.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?"

La voix d'Asclépios était douce, un peu ironique, bien que le sujet ne s'y prêtât pas. Les deux hommes étaient dans la chambre où Severus avait dormi, quand il était revenu, blessé, du Cap Sounion : Nemo l'avait permis, pour qu'ils soient plus tranquilles.

"J'ai besoin d'une certitude... et d'un nom !

\- Ça ne t'avancera en rien. Tu n'auras jamais de preuve à produire devant le Tribunal. Et je doute qu' **Il** accepte de témoigner.

\- Alors tu sais ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Mais tu ne vas rien me dire ?"

Le Dieu confirma. Ce n'était pas par malice qu'il refusait de parler : il ne voyait aucun intérêt à renseigner Severus, si celui-ci ne pouvait en tirer profit. Et son Serpentard de descendant avait parfois des réactions extrêmes, quand cela concernait des gens qu'il estimait. Asclépios ne voulait pas qu'il se lance dans une quête dangereuse et sans issue.

"Dis-moi au moins si j'ai raison : c'est l'ancêtre de Jumièges qui l'a subjugué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu l'as deviné, je ne peux que t'accorder ce point.

\- Mélanie a le pouvoir de parler aux animaux, et de les comprendre, son père d'utiliser la musique pour toucher l'âme de ses auditeurs, cela nous conduit à un héros de la Mythologie : Orphée, l'aède qui fit partie des Argonautes et accompagna Jason pour conquérir la Toison d'Or.

\- Ta conclusion est sans faille."

Le Potionniste fit une pause. Asclépios semblait admettre de bonne grâce sa découverte, il en paraissait même... soulagé. La question était : pourquoi ?

"Tu comprends alors que tu ne pourras pas le voir, ni lui parler ? fit le Dieu souriant.

\- _... ?!_

 _-_ C'était un héros, non une divinité !... Il est à présent aux Champs-Elysées, la demeure des morts bienheureux, dans le royaume d'Hadès. Ce dernier ne le laissera pas sortir, et pour y entrer... Il faut avoir perdu la vie."

 _Autrement dit, impasse..._

 ** _._**

Severus jeta un regard à son ancêtre : il était un peu trop enjoué, et ses yeux cachaient mal une satisfaction que le Potionniste peinait à comprendre. A moins que...

"D'accord ! admit-il, du moins en apparence, je ne peux rien faire de ce côté là."

Le pétillement des prunelles divines augmenta.

"Je vais donc chercher une autre voie : suis-moi !"

Et le Maître des Potions entraîna son ancêtre vers le bureau de Nemo, sur le même palier que la chambre. Entré, il fouilla dans une bibliothèque tandis que le Dieu restait sur le seuil, ses yeux pétillants beaucoup moins. Et il trouva...

"Une histoire de la Mythologie grecque ?! s'exclama Asclépios, que veux-tu faire avec ça ?"

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit le Minotaure, à propos de ce livre.

"Tu sais, Grand-Père, Alistair avait l'habitude de dire que cet ouvrage était un peu comme un livret de famille. Sais-tu pourquoi il disait ça ?"

Le Dieu secoua la tête, l'air vaguement inquiet.

" _Parce que pour chaque Héros ou Demi-Dieu, il est fait mention de son arbre généalogique !"_

Asclépios blanchit.

"Je suis curieux de connaître celui d'Orphée le poète, pas toi ?"

 **.**

Il ne fallut tourner que quelques pages pour savoir.

 _\- Orphée -_

 _Fils du Roi de Thrace Oeagre et de Calliope, Muse de l'éloquence et de la poésie,_

Le regard de Severus sauta à la ligne suivante.

 _Petit-fils du Dieu Arès._

Il frémit.

Asclépios semblait sur le point de pleurer.

 **.**

"Le Dieu de la Guerre...

\- Ne t'emballe pas ! Il ne voudra jamais t'aider.

\- _**Je sais !**_ **...** Je me posais simplement une question : pourquoi a-t-il voulu, à travers son descendant, récupérer le poison et la formule ?"

C'était illogique du point de vue du Potionniste : l'amateur de carnages que décrivait l'Illiade ne pouvait se soucier de sauver des gens, non ?

"Détrompe-toi, fit son Grand-Père, Il n'est pas le Dieu cruel et sans âme que montrent les textes anciens. Dans les batailles, il préfère le sens de la stratégie aux assauts aveugles, et la bravoure dans le combat, même perdu d'avance. Les Spartiates en avaient fait leur credo.

\- Et pour notre affaire ?

\- Il a voulu écarter un Fléau que l'acheteur n'aurait jamais pu maîtriser : tôt ou tard, le poison se serait répandu et... tu imagines les conséquences ?!"

Oui... et en un sens, il comprenait le désir du Dieu de la Guerre. Epargner des vies, même si certaines tomberaient dans des conflits futurs.

 _Merlin, c'était une réflexion très malsaine !_

Mais c'était comme ça que marchait le monde... et l'on pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir à craindre un drame dans l'immédiat.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils étaient redescendus. Consoude, mise au courant, promit de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour adoucir la peine qu'encourait Jumièges. _Certains dans les sphères policières estiment qu'il mérite au contraire une médaille pour ce qu'il a fait !_ leur avait-elle dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

 **.**

Les heures avaient passé : Albus et Minerva étaient retournés à Poudlard et les Enquêteurs étaient tous de sortie. Ne restait au Bar des Louchébems qu'Asclépios et Severus.

"J'aimerais comprendre, fit ce dernier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jumièges est un Occlumens naturel. Il n'aurait pas dû être soumis à la volonté d'un autre, fût-il un Dieu. Comment cela a-t-il été possible ?

\- Une autre Divinité ne l'aurait pas pu, mais Arès est l'ancêtre de cet homme : il y a un lien impossible à rompre entre eux.

\- Et entre nous, il existe ce lien ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Donc, tu pourrais m'imposer ta volonté ?"

Le Dieu-Guérisseur regarda son descendant. Tout son être craignait la réponse, mais il ne pouvait lui mentir.

-Oui ! Mais je ne le ferais jamais, même dans ton intérêt.

\- Comment puis-je te croire ?"

L'immortel répondit :

"Cela tient en un seul mot, mon petit,

confiance."

FIN


End file.
